who would have known
by Serenity5501
Summary: Both Lucy and Levy leave Fairy Tail, not caring about what just happen. What are they doing with the Twin Dragonslayers? Why are they with Sabertooth? and Why do they have wolves! Read and find out. Sorry if its bad first time doing a fanfic. StiCy and RoLe Fanfic thanks Becney (i dont own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Levy were just coming back from a week long mission; neither of their teams would look their way when they swung open the heavy oak doors and marched into the guild. Natsu was busy hanging out with Lisanna, the recently alive take-over mage, and the two sat over on one of the table at the side of the guild, deep in conversation. Gajeel didn't look up as Levy entered, and recently his 'Shrimp' seemed to come over, but Gajeel wouldn't look her in the eye, yet alone call her by his nickname for the solid script mage. The two girls were ignored by all but Master, Mira, Wendy and the three exceeds, this had been going on for more than a year, and showed no signs of stopping.

Levy and Lucy had been thinking during their last mission, a simple translation of some old text. When they pushed open the doors to the guild, after getting of the train, they wished to see everyone's faces lighting up at the sight of them, all of them welcoming them back, asking about their mission. But yet, no one, except for their few friends, raised their head to see who had entered.

"We're back minna!" they both said in unison, as if hoping for some reaction from their family.

"Welcome back!" Wendy said, and she was sitting at the bar, the exceeds sitting on the bar, eating their various delights. Happy smiled at Lucy and Levy, Charle nodded at them and Pantherlily waved, while eating a kiwi.

Lucy and Levy looked at one another, before smiling at their friends and walking over to join them. They started a conversation about their previous mission, and then Levy noticed that Mira was not behind at her usual spot behind the bar, not serving customers, nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mira?" Levy asked.

"Oh," Wendy exclaimed, "Mira-san went with Master for a meeting at the Council."

Both Levy and Lucy nodded at this, and they continued their conversation for a while, talking about the newly opened holiday resort in Crocus, the magic shop that was opening nearby, and gossiping about people, including how cute Wendy and Romeo would look together, causing the young dragon slayer to blush.

"Sorry Levy-san, Lucy-san," Wendy apologised, "I have to go on a mission, I took it out before you returned, and I have to go now, before we miss the train. I think Mira-san and Master were returning tomorrow, if that helps."

"Bye Wendy!" Lucy and Levy said in unison, and waved as the young girl walked out of the guild with her exceed at her side.

Pantherlily finished his kiwi, and went to his dragon slayer, who was in the corner of the guild, munching on a piece of metal. Levy tried not to follow Pantherlily as he went, she tried to ignore the hurt that she felt, that Gajeel wouldn't welcome her at his table anymore. Happy then went, flying over to Natsu and Lisanna, and joining in on their conversation. The two girls watched as when Happy spoke with Natsu and Lisanna, his face twisted in shock, and then anger. Happy started shouting at his partner and 'mother', what he was saying Lucy and Levy could not hear, so they decided to give the three some privacy, and they turned back to their drinks.

"Levy," the voice of Jet made both girls turn around, and they saw the speed mage standing behind them, with Droy at his side. A smile rose to Levy's face as she saw her team, finally talking to her, but then when Lucy took in her expressions, she turned sour, she could tell what they were about to say.

"What is it Jet?" Levy asked, trying to keep her excitement down, but they were talking to her!

"Levy your off Team Shadow Gear, you never pay attention to us anymore, plus your too weak to be with us!" Droy started with a smile on his face, and Levy blinked in shock, and then remembered she had been expecting this. Lucy took her hand, to comfort her friend, and she glared at Jet and Droy.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu's voice broke the silence that had fallen over the four mages, and Team Natsu approached the group.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asked, but she knew what was coming.

"Lucy you're off the team, you're too weak to be with us, so we're replacing you with Lisanna, you were always a replacement for her," Natsu said, and he too was smiling, with Lisanna holding his hand, Erza standing behind him nodding, and Gray standing next to Erza, looking at Lucy with disappointment.

Both teams were expecting the girls to started crying, for them to beg to stay on their team, to prove to them how weak they are. But to their surprise, and the surprise of the whole guild, the two girls started to laugh. They shook with laughter, shaking uncontrollably as they rocked on their seats at the bar. When the two girls saw the confusion on their ex-team mates faces, they tried to calm themselves down.

"You think we care that you're kicking us out?" Lucy laughed.

"That's funny," Levy giggled, "We stopped caring about this stuff half a year ago!"

The girls continued to laugh as their teammates looked back at them in shock.

"Plus we were leaving anyway," Lucy stated.

"Yeah Lu-chan," Levy agreed, "As soon as Master came back, we were going to say goodbye to the people who were there for us."

"Should we go get packed now?" Lucy asked her best friend, forgetting her shocked teammates that were standing in front of her.

"Yeah!" Levy said, "Wendy said that Mira and Master were returning tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go," Lucy commanded, as if nothing had happened.

The two girls walked through their previous teammates, as if they didn't know them. There was no anger in the girls as they walked through the guild doors, leaving a shocked guild in their wake. The guild was frozen, the mages they had called weak, had just spoken up for themselves, and were going to return to quit the guild.

The two girls went to their respected apartments, Levy collected everything she owned, and then walked over to Lucy's apartment, smiling sadly as she looked back at Fairy Hills, the place she had called home for so long. Levy then arrived at Lucy's apartment, and the two girls planned what they would do tomorrow, they would go to Master's office at seven o'clock, knowing no one but Mira and Master would be in the guild at that time. Levy decided to spend the night over at Lucy's apartment, and the two girls chatted the night away, expressing their relief that what they had been previously dreading had finally happened. They get tired, and with murmurings of goodnight, they both feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Here you go chapter 2 you guys hope you like it. Thanks Becney for the help**

Lucy's POV  
>I woke up before Levy, pushed the covers of my bed off me before standing up and stretching. I could see Levy's curled up form on the couch, she wasn't awake yet. My eyes flickered over to the clock above my desk, and saw it was around five o'clock.<p>

So I decided I would get ready.

I had a bath, relaxing in the soapy studs for half an hour, then brushed my hair, making it silky soft. I tiptoed around my room in an attempt not to wake my sleeping best friend. I tiptoed over to my kitchen, and started to prepare breakfast for two people, cooking bacon and egg, we deserved a full breakfast. I woke up Levy, and we ate breakfast, eating in silence, because we were both nervous, Fairy had been our family, and now we were leaving them...

When both of us were done, we packed up out stuff, and I summoned Virgo to take all of it into the spirit world, to save us from lugging it around everywhere. We looked at each other.

"Let's do this Lu-chan," Levy whispered, and I smiled at her.

We walked out of my apartment and to the guild, holding hands as we went. We pushed the heavy oak doors of the guild open, ad thankfully there was only Mira cleaning the bar. She raised our head when she saw us, and then looked to the clock, as if noticing how early we were.

"Good morning Mira!" I greeted, and Mira flashed me one of her usual happy smiles.

"Is Master in his office?" Levy asked, and Mira nodded.

"Yes he is," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

"We need to talk to him about something important," I explained.

"We also need you to be there," Levy added, and Mira nodded in acceptance and moved out of the bar.

Levy, Mira and I then walked up the staircase to Master's office, and Mira knocked on the door.

"Come in," Master's voice was heard from the other side of the door, and I glanced at Levy, my nerves getting the better of me, and we held hands as we walked into Master's office.

Master's office was the same as if usually was, he was sitting behind his desk, that was covered in piles and piles of paperwork, most of it as he had previously said, being from Team Natsu. The thought made me sad, but I wasn't the weak little cheerleader that hid behind her spirits anymore.

"What do you need children?" Master asked, and Mira turned to look at us, as if to tell us to say what we needed.

"Master-" I started, but Levy cut me off.

"We would like to leave the guild!" she stated.

Master's POV  
>I blinked, did I hear them correctly?! Are my children saying they want to leave? But why?<p>

"Why...?" I murmured, already feeling tears rolling down my checks, and I could see Mira too was in tears, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"The whole guild ignores us, except for some people," Lucy explained.

"Then we were kicked off our teams and called weak, even though I was the leader of my team," Levy stated.

"I was told I was only a replacement for Lisanna," Lucy whispered.

My children had done this? How dare they! These girls are part of the Fairy Tail family, and you treat your family how you would yourself. M y guild believes in nakama, how could this happen?

Mira's POV  
>I don't want to believe it; I don't want them to leave, they're like sisters to me. When they were being ignored and sat at the bar, we would talk, and slowly we had become better friends. I had realised what had happened to the two girl, I watched as they were ignored, rejected by those they called their family. I was too shocked to speak. I knew what had been happening, but not the extent of their pain. I didn't know their teams would do something like this, weren't they nakama? I already know I'm crying, there's no point holding back my tears, I'm depressed. But yet there is an anger, a burning rage within me at how they called Levy and Lucy weak, and Lucy, she was never a replacement, she has always been herself in her beautiful unique way.<p>

Levy's POV  
>I felt guilt tied my stomach in knots as I saw Mira and Mas- No Makarov crying; if we didn't leave soon I would be joining them in their tears, I felt as if any second now I would burst into tears, but I was trying to be strong, like Lu-chan who was next to me.<p>

"Now you know why we're leaving," I said, "I hope you understand why we have to go."

"I understand," Makarov murmured, and he gestured for Lucy and I to show him our marks, and I turned around so he could see myy guild stamp, located on my left shoulder blade, and Lu-chan put her hand forward, her pink guild mark showing. Makarov then stamped her mark, and then I noticed when he removed the stamp after a soft light glow, it was gone. He did the same for my mark, and I desperately tried not to cry.

"Let's meet again Makarov," I said, my voice wobbling as I spoke and I was pulled into a hug by Mira, and then by Master, as was Lu-chan.

Lucy's POV  
>"Mas- I mean, Makarov, can you give this letter to Wendy, and there's one for you and Mira, but please don't open them until Wendy comes back from her mission," I said to my previous master, and the old man nodded.<p>

I turned in my heel and walked out of Master's door, Levy following me. I noticed there was still no one in the guild, thank goodness. Levy and I walked out of the guild for our last time, we pushed the oak door open, and walked out, and then slammed them closed. We stopped for a second, remembering the place we had called out home.

_Until we meet again Fairy Tail_ I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Both Levy and Lucy were getting closer to the train station, clutching their luggage in their hands as they walked to their new futures. Suddenly Levy realised that neither of them had an idea of where they were going, no place to go and stay at. Levy considered all the possibilities of where to go, where it would be best for the two girls to train, even thought how they would train was still undecided. Levy had an idea, thinking of possible places Clover Town, where the Guild Masters regularly have their annual meetings. Levy recalled that Clover Town was rather small, and situated in a mountainous area, surrounded by forests, the perfect place to train.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, "We could go to train at Clover Town!"

"But Levy, who will train us?" Lucy questioned, and Levy thought for a second, and her eyes flicked to Lucy's keys, and she got an idea.

"One of your spirits!" she answered, "You said Capricorn had told you about meditating to help your magic power to grow! Maybe her knows other things!"

"Your right!" Lucy shouted, and she hugged Levy, who laughed in response. The two girls stopped hugging and held hands as they walked into Magnolia train station, buying their tickets from the man at the desk, before walking to their platform, smiles on their faces as they thought of what they were going to, a new future.

A shiny black train pulled up, and the two girls giggled as they walked onto it, finding an empty cabin and sitting down. The two girls chatted for an hour, knowing it would be a long journey as Clover Town was the last station on the route. Levy was listening intently to Lucy as she spoke of when Loke had barged in on her, declaring his love for her, but then suddenly she felt the impulse to yawn, and covered it with her hand, but then looked at Lucy's concerned face.

"Sorry Lu-chan," Levy apologised, "You were saying?"

"No Levy, it's okay," Lucy answered, "If your tired go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

Levy smiled at her best friend, before lying down on the seats in the cabin, resting her head on her rucksack with some of her numerous books in, and shutting her eyes as she fell asleep.

***BACK AT THE GUILD***

Natsu's POV  
>I walked into the guild, hand in hand with my new girlfriend, my childhood friend Lisanna. I recalled when I had asked her to be my girlfriend, before I had gone and kicked Lucy off the team, I remember watching as her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. A goofy smile rose to my face as I continued to walk into the guild, and I noticed that my team were seated at a nearby table.<p>

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I gestured for Lisanna to sit down at the available seat, and then I noticed their odd looks on their faces, "What's u-"

I was cut off by a punch that hit me square in the face, and the force of the punch caused me to fly backwards and collide with a wall. I pushed myself up, and rubbed my eyes, preparing to see Gray standing above me with a victorious smirk on his face, but instead it was no other than the Demon herself, Mira.

"What the hell Mira?!" I exclaimed, "What did you hit me for?"

My frustrated yell seemed to have only angered her further, and the dark aura she seemed to have been radiating grew in size and depth of darkness.

"You're asking me why?" she yelled, "Are you serious?!"

Her words sent a shiver up my spine, I looked around desperately for something to protect myself with before she went and attack me again. The heads of everyone else in the guild swirled around to see the exchange between Mira and I, they had gone stiff as they watched. I could tell from her attacking position she was about to do something, so I shut my eyes in an attempt to protect myself and not wanting to see what was going to happen next. There was a series of thuds around me, and I opened my eyes and was surprised when I saw both my team and Team Shadow Gear lying limp on the floor. I noticed that Lisanna was lying next to Erza, she had even hurt her own sister, I never thought Mira could be that cruel.

"You still wonder why your whole team and Team Shadow Gear are knocked out, huh?!" Mira shouted, "YOU KICKED OUT MY BEST FRIENDS! THEY WERE LIKE SISTERS TO ME! YOU TOLD THEM THEY WERE WEAK! WHEN THEY ARE THE STRONGEST PEOPLE I KNOW! YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO TELL LUCY SHE WAS A REPLACEMENT FOR MY STUPID SISTER! LUCY IS HER OWN PERSON, AND LISANNA COULD NEVER AMOUNT TO HER!"

"Mira," Erza said, having recovered from Mira's attack, and she pushed herself up, surveying the area, noticing both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear lying limply on the ground, "Calm down. We did what was right. Since we kicked them out they can grow stronger, they won't have to rely on us to do the work for them. If they had stayed in our teams, what would they have learnt? Lucy always hid behind her spirits, and Levy never even went into a fight. They need to train if they want to get stronger, and this is the only way to make them realise it."

"Did you just call them weak?" Mira hissed, and she transformed, no longer in her Satan Soul form, but she was wearing a geometric printed body suit with a large black cape floating out behind her, and horns on the side of her head, with claws growing out of her fingers and a flames licking up her legs. Mira was serious, she was in her Sitri form, her most powerful form. Her voice was dark and demonic, and nobody dared to speak, "Neither of them were weak, don't you dare call them that, if Master hadn't told me not to harm you guys then you wouldn't be able to move for a very long time."

Everyone was silent as Mira changed back into her normal form, and walked over to the bar, and continued to clear the already spotless bar mugs. Nobody dared to move, never before had Mira made an outburst like that, and they were all scared of what had been Fairy Tail's sweetheart.

Then the guild doors swung open, and a small silhouette was seen walking in, and it was Wendy, a smile adorning her face.

"I'm back minna!" she said and her smile faded when she took in the stricken faces around her. Wendy looked around, looking for someone I guessed, and then she walked up to the bar.

"Mira, have you seen Lucy and Levy?" Wendy asked, and Mira stiffened, "It's just, I haven't seen them yet and I thought they would have been here by now."

"Mira what's wrong?" Wendy demanded, as she took in the slumped and injured forms of both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, the ones who weren't unconscious were looking down at the ground. I met Wendy's confused gaze, and she blinked, and turned back to Mira, "Where are Lucy and Levy?"

"Wendy," Mira said softly, but Master coughed her, and everyone looked up to see him standing on the balcony.

"Lucy and Levy have left the guild, Wendy," Master told her, "We couldn't stop them."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed, and she turned around to looked around the faces of the guild, as if asking anyone to step forward and tell her this was a joke, but yet no one said a word, "You can't be serious?!"

She looked to Master Makarov and saw how he was also in tears, they were running down his wrinkled cheeks as he looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"Wendy..." Master Makarov said, "I'm sorry, we tried to stop them. They left a letter for you."

The Master handed Wendy a letter with her names written on in the swirly handwriting of Lucy. Wendy ripped it open, and she pulled the letter out, he eyes reading the words on the page.

_To the sweetest dragon slayer in all the land,_

_I'm sorry we left without telling you but don't worry we don't hate you, you were like a little sister to both me and Levy, we love you. When everyone else was ignoring us, you stood by our side and talked to us, you were a beam of sunlight in a dark place. You were always there to greet us when we came back from mission, not even once did you ignore us and we are grateful for your support. Never think that we won't see each other again because I have a feeling we will see each other soon._

_Love, Lucky Lucy and Bookworm Levy, your eternal sisters._

Tears were streaming down the young dragon slayer's face as she process the words she knew were coming, but yet still didn't want to see. A single tear dropped from her eye and fell on the paper, her vision blur and the words which were filled with so much possibility blurred before her eyes.

"Mira," Master murmured, and he gave her a sealed envelope with her name on it, and Mira looked into her MAster's eyes, "They wrote one for you as well."

Mira managed a small smile for her master, and she slowly opened the envelope, her hands shaking as she thougth of what words could be concealed in her hands. She pulled out a small letter, and opened it up, reading the words so carefully written for her.

_To the ever-smiling woman with a heart full of kindness,_

_I know by now you probably did something to both our ex-teams, but I bet before you could have done anything that could have left them bed ridden for a long time Makarov told you not to harm them too bad. Even though we are far away from you, where Lu-chan says I shouldn't say, we still love you, and always will. We promise to keep in touch, but we plan to train, because we will become stronger than them! We'll prove them wrong! But thank you Mira-nee, you were always there for us, even when the_ _rest of the guild were our problem, and your own little sister. Without your support, I don't know where I would be right now, and Lu-chan agrees with me there, she wants me to tell you she loves you loads. You see, she's writing Wendy's letter._

_Love, both your imouto Lucy and Levy_

_P.S. You can do whatever you want to our ex-teammates, but we want to fight them when we get back, so just don't kill them Mira-nee!_

Mira couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time, knowing that they love her and that they will see each other soon, but also sad that they left. She held the letter close to her heart, as if it were the people themselves, and s small sad smile rose to her face as she thought of her two sisters.

Makarov was the last one to read his letter; he already had tears rolling down his cheeks from hearing the things that were written to the others. He debated about letting Mira teach the teams a lesson about what happens when you mistreat your nakama, but shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, and he went to open his own letter.

_'Dear Perverted Old Man,_

_We're very sorry to surprise by quitting the guild, even though we are not in the same guild you will always be our father. You never treated us different, you treated us like your very own children; I just wished we had more time to spend together... But we made our decision to leave, thank you for everything you ever did for us, letting us into your guild, your family. Thank you._

_Love, your daughters Lucy and Levy_

Makarov finished his letter, and a goofy sad grin rose to his face, as much as he would miss his children he knew this was best for them, and at least they had each other. He knew they were close, and if anything what they had so wrongly experienced had brought them closer together, and he knew that by their departure they were walking to a new, happier horizon.

Once all three were done reading there letters, Mira started to fill Wendy in on what had happened in the Guild while she was at her mission. The three decided to talk in Master's office, after a few minutes Wendy came out with her head hung low. She was walking to Team Natsu's table; the whole guild followed the little girl's body until she was right in front of them.

Wendy's POV:

I can't believe they did that. I thought they worry about their nakama, that's all what Natsu talked about but I guess I was wrong.

"Natsu is it true what Mira and Master told?" I said not even looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about Wendy?" Natsu said giving me one of his toothy grins. That's what got me more furious than I was already; he was trying to act all normal like if nothing happen.

"Are you serious, why are you trying to act normal knowing what I'm talking about?" I yelled in his face, "I can't believe the person that care about their nakama the most would call one of them weak and a replacement!"

The whole guild just watched us and where shocked to hear me yell.

"Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear I don't ever want to speak to you ever again." Once I said that I burst into tears and ran straight to Mira who was watching the whole scene.

_Lucy... Levy... Please be safe_, I thought as I welcome Mira's waiting embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: sorry I couldn't update earlier, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks everybody that reviewed and I'm happy all of you are enjoying the story)**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail)**

After a long train ride we finally arrived. I woke Levy so we could get off the train, retrieving our luggage as we went. Once we stepped out my eyes widened as they took in the beauty around me, I just didn't imagine how beautiful it looked not half destroyed.

Clover town was a lively town with shops everywhere, parents walking with their children, shop owners calling out about their latest deals, couples walking hand in hand. But we didn't come for leisure, we came here to train. We would show the guild we weren't just damsels in distresses, that we too had power that they had never imagined.

"Levy, don't you think we should buy some supplies so we can take with us to the forest?" I asked.

"I think we should Lu-chan but how much will we need?" she pondered.

"Well, I don't know how long we'll be. But I was thinking, if we camp out in the woods, we could come back into town every few days to collect any necessary supplies while we're training," I said looking at her as she nodded in agreement.

With smiles on our faces we headed to the market and bought food, some clothes and basic necessities. Once we were done shopping we decided to head towards the forest, our adventure beginning.

LEVY'S POV:

When we were at the edge of the forest, I looked ahead it didn't look dangerous at all it look very peaceful. Trees were everywhere; flowers were growing any place you looked. It seems that nobody has come into the forest; it doesn't have any trace of people traveling in and out of the forest and my brain wondered how this could be possible. I also noticed the lack of common forest animals, there wasn't any bird chirping in the tops of trees, squirrels running along the branches, it was as if something was missing.

"Lu-chan don't you feel something is weird about this forest?" I asked my best friend, and she turned around, taking in the scenery around us.

"Yea Levy I don't know why but it feels like it's telling me to walk straight" she said.

When I looked at the path ahead, I felt my feet move forward on their own accord, and yet my brain seemed to trust these instincts. For some strange reason my eyes seemed to recognise the trees around me, the unique flowers that had sprouted out of every piece of greenery.

"Lu-chan I feel like I been here before for some reason, like I know the way to wherever it's telling us to go" I said

"I know what you mean," Lu-chan agreed, "Let's just keep walking and find somewhere to set up camp it's getting dark"

We found a clearing and Virgo brought us tents from the spirit world, once they were set up we both walked to our own tents and left our stuff inside. When I came outside I saw Lucy starting a fire, and as I opened my mouth to speak Loki stumbled in, a pile of wood in his hands, and Lu-chan ran forward to help him, taking half the stack and putting it next to the fire.

"Levy are you hungry?" Lu-chan asked me, and I was about to answer when my stomach growled, I felt my face go red from embarrassment, "I'll take that as a yes" Lucy responded trying to stifle a chuckle.

She started preparing food for the both of us, creating a make shift frame to hang the pot of stew from, which she had previously made, with assistance from Virgo. I thanked her for the food as she handed me a bowl, and served me a portion of stew, and we waved goodbye to Virgo and Loki before starting eating our dinner. When we were done, having cleaned up the food and washed the dished in a cauldron of water Virgo had left for us, we decide to sit by the fire and talk about our training. We discussed the different possible methods, what we could do and how it would help us. I felt myself yawn as Lu-chan continued to speak, and I started feeling really sleepy, I decide to say goodnight to Lu-chan and go to my tent to sleep.

LUCY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, feeling stiff from sleeping on the ground, stepped outside my tent and said good morning to Levy. I started preparing breakfast for the both of us, as Virgo had thought ahead and left me some equipment to make breakfast, and I had the supplies from our shopping trip yesterday. Once we were done eating I called Virgo to ask her if she could take our things to the spirit world, which she gladly accepted.

"Princess, I've been asked to deliver a message to you from Loki," Virgo said.

"What is it Virgo?" I asked,

"He said if you were ever of need of anything to call anyone of your spirits, that we would be glad to help" Virgo replied.

"Thank you Virgo and say thank you to Loki too, if that's all Virgo you may go" I told her.

"Hai princess" Virgo chanted bowing before she disappeared in a gold light.

Levy and I decided to keep walking deeper into the forest, everything seem so familiar as we continued in our journey, but neither of us could pinpoint why. After a couple of minutes we came into a clearing I looked around and saw a building. I squinted my eyes and so that the back half of it was destroyed, and there was thick cracks scarring the beautiful brick, and there was only one intact glass window, all the others having been broken, the shards of glass lying on the grass below.

_Why is there a building out here?_ I thought as I turned to look at Levy, and I recognized her thoughtful expression, she had the same feeling of this place as me. We kept walking once we got closer I noticed that there was more than one building it was a whole town. I was amazed at how it looked it was beautiful, we looked everywhere but it seemed like nobody lived here. I noticed how strange it was, how a beautiful old town was left abandoned in the middle of a forest... But my curiosity got the better of me as I continued to explore.

NO ONES POV:

Both girls kept walking through the abandon town. That was until they came upon a big building; it seemed that it was the biggest building in the town. They open the door and what amazed them was not how big the building was, it was how many books where throughout the building. There was an endless amount of shelves that lined the walls, packed full of old books, some of them with their old binding rotting away from what the two girls guessed what due to their lack of use. The top of the books were covered in dust, and as Levy walked forward, rubbing off the dust from the spine of one of the books she gasped in surprise.

_The secrets of Celestial Magic_, it read.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: sorry guys if it's a late update I was at practice this whole week, thanks for the review hope you enjoy)**

**LUCY'S POV:**  
>My eyes went wide, I couldn't believe it, the words repeated themselves in my mind. I started walking towards the bookshelf that Levy was standing in front of. I reached my hand out to grab the book; once I had it in my arms I was surprised at how light the book was considering it was really big. I went to a near table that was surprisingly standing still. I open the book, the pages were so clean and there was no damage at all.<p>

_'Celestial Magic may seem to be a weak magic that is when you compare it to Dragon Slayers, re-equip users and other type. In fact, contrary to this belief Celestial magic requires immense magical power from the user. There are two types to this magic, one which is more common than the other. The ordinary celestial mage might have a collection of Keys, in which they use to summon their spirits. Only a few, a very talented and powerful few, have been able to learn the Caster type side of Celestial magic, there is only three known users of this throughout history. Every time the Mage summons a spirit, this takes a toll, every time the spirit so much as breaths the energy that allows this is the Mage's. It is often said that Celestial spirits are only as powerful as their master, and by this it is referring to the fact that the attacks used by a Celestial spirit are using the magical power of their master, and so the phrase it literally true. Celestial magic is an ancient old magic, one that literally gets its power from not just the stars but the whole universe.'  
><em>  
>My eyes widened as my brain processed the words, I couldn't believe that Celestial Magic is not just holders' type but also a caster magic too! I started flipping through the book, my eyes scanning the pages as I went, and I noticed several pages with spells written on them. Excitement burned within me, I could try to learn them, I could get powerful, show everyone I'm not just a weak celestial mage.<p>

"Lu-chan, what is the book about?" Levy asked, breaking my train of thought.

"It says that Celestial Magic isn't just holders' type and much more" I said looking at my best friend, seeing her wide eyes from shock, although I continued speaking, "But the thing I don't get is why didn't none of my spirits say there was a book about celestial magic?" I asked

"They probably didn't know either, they might get surprise just like we did when we found it" Levy answered, and she smiled at me.

**LEVY'S POV:**  
>It's amazing how we found a book about celestial magic, and then an idea popped into my head, maybe there would be one for me? Maybe somewhere in this library there was a book about Solid Script magic.<p>

"I hope I can find a book about solid script" I voice my thoughts to my best friend.

"Don't worry Levy I bet that we will find one" Lu-chan assured me, right behind me making me jump, she had crept up on me!

"Lu-chan don't do that, you scared me" I pouted looking around again.

"Don't do what Levy?" Lucy retorted, looking at me with a smirk.

"That! Don't just appear out of nowhere" I said playfully punching her arm.

"Okay! Okay just don't hit me." She exclaimed, her laugh up in a smile as her laugh rang out.

We both split up to look around, and I told myself not to get my hopes up, but after about ten minutes Lucy came walking towards me smiling and holding a book. I walk towards, her avoiding the books that were fallen on the floor. Once I reached her she handed me the book, I cleared the dust from the front cover. I felt my eyes go wide as I read the title, _'Solid Script Magic'_. I just kept staring at the book, I couldn't believe it.

"Levy I think there's a book for every kind of magic" Lu-chan explained, breaking my train of thought.

"Why do you say that Lu-chan?" I asked looking around.

"Because when I was looking for your book, I was reading the bindings of the other books and there was a different type of magic on each book." Lu-chan stated, and I looked at her in amazement.

"So all these books are about all the types of magic in the world?" I asked she just nodded, "Lu-chan, what if we train different types of magic from the books in this library? We could get stronger and show those who betrayed us, our former family, our former friends, and all those who think we are weak." I suggested.

"Yes! We should Levy, you are so smart!" Lu-chan cried, and pulled me into a hug.

**NO ONE'S POV:**  
>When Lucy stopped hugging Levy, two bright lights appeared in front of them. Both girls closed their eyes because of the brightness, once they open them they went wide. Levy's mouth dropped open, and Lucy let out a gasp. They couldn't believe what appeared before them. Two big wolves were staring at them, they eyes fixed on either girls.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: sorry for updating late, please forgive me, Becney and I been busy so we didn't really had time to update. Please enjoy, thanks for the reviews)**

**LUCY'S POV:**

None of us moved, they stared at us and we stared back at them. I was frozen where I stood, unsure of how to react to their arrival, should I apologize for intruding on what I could guess was their home? Should I ask them what they are doing here? My mind was buzzing with possibilities, but it went blank as one of the wolves stepped forward.

I took this time to examine them. They were both beautiful, one of them was golden, and thick golden fur coated her skin, two different shades. A lighter shade of gold coated her paws, chest and tail, which was wagging behind her body as her eyes met mine, the second wolf was silver, the same as the first wolf but I silver, lighter shade on its chest, paws and tail, but it's eyes were gazing at Levy.

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia, Levy Mcgarden, it's nice to finally meet you" the golden wolf said, and I blinked in surprise as it spoke, but somewhere deep down I didn't feel shocked.

"How do you know our names?" Levy asked the wolf.

"We've been watching the two of you since you came into this forest" the second wolf spoke.

"W-wait why only appear until now?" I asked in confusion.

"We were deciding if you were the right people for us, which we now know to be true," the golden wolf said.

"My name is the Kibō," the golden wolf introduced herself.

"My name is Chishiki," the silver wolf followed the others example and introduced herself.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I introduced myself after sharing a glance with Levy.

"Levy McGarden," Levy finished the introductions.

**LEVY'S POV:**

"Excuse me but what did you mean by waiting to see if we were the _'right people'_?" I asked.

"You see, this forest is protected by a barrier, only those that are chosen by the guardians may enter," Kibo explained.

"Have you felt like you've been here before?" Chishiki asked the girls, who nodded at her words.

"It was like we'd been here before," Lu-chan said, "And it was if there was something telling us to go here..."

"The reason that happen was because when you are chosen by the guardians, they start to use your body so they guide you here without you noticing, it's almost like they've cast a spell on you." Chishiki said.

"We also will train you, Chishiki and I know Angel Magic," Kibō explained, "Our full names are Tenshi no kibō and Tenshi no Chishiki, which mean Angel Hope and Angel Determination. You were chosen because you have the ability to be Angels. In some ways Angel magic is like Dragon Slaying."

"Only in power though Kibō," Chishiki added.

"True," Kibō agreed, before continuing, "We are offering to train you in Angel magic, and the books here from the village can teach you the ways of other magic, I know there are numerous books in both Celestial magic and Solid Script magic."

**NO ONE'S POV: **

Both girls stared at each other, but they already knew what the answer would be as soon as they met each other's eyes.

"Yes please!" Lucy and Levy cried together.

"Great!" Kibō exclaimed and she gave the girls a toothy grin, as did Chishiki.

"Do be warned that Angel magic is not easy to master," Chishiki warned, "It is a lost magic because the Guardians were unable to find anyone who would be able to master it."

"Chishiki," Kibō whined, "They've agreed to it, and the Guardians deemed them suitable."

"Well then, i guess we should start training tomorrow, we have to prove those _'nakama'_ of yours that you arent really weak," Chishiki stated, "There's a house to the west of the village, perfectly intact with running water connected, you can both stay there."

"Thank you," Levy and Lucy chanted in unison their thanks.

"You're welcome!" Kibō beamed at the girls.

"Follow us and we'll take you to the house," Chishiki instructed, and the two girls followed the wolves out of the library and into a house the was right next to it but the difference in this building was it didn't look old and run down, it was small inside but very cozy. Both girls went to their respective rooms to rest from the very long day.

**MYSTERY PERSON POV (different part of clover town):**

"Why did we have to walk here?" I moaned to my partner.

"Well you were the first one to start running when you heard the word train," explained my partner and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I remembered what happen.

"Sorry, but let's go rest at the inn over there I'm so tired" I said and started walking as my partner walked behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Lucy it's time to get up" I heard a voice by my ear say, and I reached out an arm.

_'ahh stupid alarm be quiet'_ I thought while tapping the 'snooze button', and rolling over in my bed.

'Lucy can you stop pressing my nose I need it to breathe" I heard once again. I slowly open my eyes, yawning as I did, and let out a shout of surprise as I saw the face in front of me.

"whaa…..Ehhhh!" I screamed there before me was Kibō, and heat rose to my cheeks in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Kibō, I thought it was my alarm clock..."

"It's okay Lucy, but please don't do that again" Kibō said giving me a way to sweet smile.

"Lucy your way too loud" Levy said rubbing her eyes as she woke up, smiling at me as i sat up in my bed.

"I'm sorry Levy, did I wake you? I asked

"No actually, you didn't Chishiki was the one, I was already coming when you screamed, and why did you anyways?" she asked

"Well you see... When Kibō tried to wake me up I thought it was my alarm so I started pressing her nose thinking it was my alarm clock" I sighed, and my best friend let out a giggle.

"Really Lu-chan I thought you were smarter than that, I can't believe you thought an alarm talked!" Levy exclaimed trying to stifle a laugh. I puffed my cheeks out and felt myself blush from embarrassment. The others only chuckled at my actions.

"Lu-chan we have to into town to get more supplies for the four of us" Levy stated.

"Okay let's go but let me change first!" I answered as I pushed my covers back and hopped out of bed.

**NATSU'S POV:**

My stomach growled, and I let out a groan as my need for food grew. I saw Gajeel walking along next to me, out of his rucksack the mission slip hanging out if his bag and fluttering lightly in the breeze. We were nearly there, at Clover Town where the request was, a simple mission, just to kill a monster close to the forest which had been terrorizing the town.

"We're going into town to go eat I'm hungry thanks to you" Gajeel growled

"Alright lets go besides I'm starving and you're so welcome" I answered to my partner for this mission, and he rolled his eyes at me in response to my words. When we were about to enter I smelled a scent that I thought I wouldn't meet here.

"Sabertooth" I hissed in a low menacing way.

**STING'S POV:**

"Well, well, well look what we got here some Fairies" I said once I noticed Natsu.

"What do you want Sting?" Natsu growled with a glare.

"Oh nothing we thought we smelled something disgusting in the air that's all" I retorted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu getting mad but didn't do anything.

"What happened to that Blondie partner of yours?" I asked as I noticed instead of the busty blonde at the idiot's side there was Gajeel.

"You mean that weak replacement?" Natsu taunted, grinning sickly as he recalled his previous partner.

"She's gone; her and that weak bookworm, they quit the guild after Team Shadow Gear and Team Natsu kicked them off the teams," Gajeel answered for his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"And here I thought Fairy Tail believed in nakama," I sneered.

"We are!" Natsu shouted.

"They were just too weak to be considered nakama," Gajeel stated, and I shrugged, it wasn't like it was my problem.

"Well, hopefully I won't see you two around," I answered, "You're just too boring for me."

I turned on my heel and walked away, ignoring as Natsu protested to being called 'boring', with Rogue walking behind me, and the exceeds resting on either of his shoulders.

**LUCY'S POV:**

We had arrived in the center of Clover Town, having already bought the supplies we needed, and the things Chishiki and Kibō had asked for since they refused to leave the forest. I was carrying five different bags, each of them stuffed full with different items, and Levy had four. I caught sight of a café to my right, and my mouth watered at the mere thought of food.

"Levy-chan," I attracted the attention of my partner, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

As if to answer my question, Levy's stomach let out a loud growl, and I realized mine had done so too. We stared at each other for a second, before laughing in amusement. We received some questioning stares from the nearby people, but we just kept on laughing as we walked over to the café. Pushing open the wooden door, and hearing the golden bell chime as the door moved, I spotted four familiar faces, but choose to ignore them, just walking to a free table, which happened to be in the middle of both parties. Sting, Rogue and their exceeds to the left, and Natsu and Gajeel to the right. I picked up the menu, my eyes browsing the options but unable to ignore the questioning gaze of Gajeel and Natsu as they stared at us.

"What do you two want now?" I hissed, "Your staring is annoying."

"Tch, like we'll listen to a weakling like you," Natsu retorted, "We thought you guys would be dead by now, and thanks to you Mira beat the crap out of both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, while Wendy stopped talking to us."

"Who's the weakling now then?" I spat, "Like we care what they did to you, whatever it was you deserved it."

I could feel the shock from the Sabertooth Dragon Slayer's gazes, and I laughed, with my best friend joining in, causing the mages to give us weird looks. I saw the food on the Light and Shadow Dragon slayer's table, and after sharing a glance with Levy, we snatched their food, they didn't even bother to get us back, merely staring at us as we started to walk out the café, and I dropped some jewels on their table to repay them for stealing their food.

"You won't be saying we're weak anymore when we meet again!" I shouted as I walked out the café and stuffed some of the food into my mouth.

"Come on Lu-chan," Levy said flashing me a small smile, "We have some training to do!"

**STING'S POV:**

"That Blondie is interesting" I said to my partner.

_'Let's meet again, Blondie when you're stronger'_ I thought.

**ROUGE'S POV:**

"Yea those ex-fairies are very interesting" I said.

_'Especially that blue hair girl lets meet again once you're stronger'_ I thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: thanks for the reviews! I'm happy that you like the story so far, thanks everybody especially Becney for always helping! Hope you guys enjoy)**

Lucy's POV

"I can't believe we ran into freaking Natsu and Gajeel!" I exclaimed, "What the hell are they doing in Clover Town?!"

"Well, we would have had to run into someone from Fairy Tail sometime Lu-chan," Levy stated, and then anger took over her features, "But on top of that the fact that we had to see the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, that was just annoying!"

"I agree with you there, Levy-chan," I agreed, "We should get back to Kibō and Chishiki."

We kept up light conversation as we walked into the forest, away from the prying eyes that had put us down, and the questioning voices that made us doubt. My mind was whirling, not understanding what had fuelled Natsu's hatred, why he had turned against me. For over a year he had turned his back on his nakama, his best friend, or that was what I had thought I was. Everytime I would enter the guild, I would receive no response from the people I had called my family, and slowly everyone had turned against me, with the exception of Master, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily and of course Levy, who was experiencing the same thing. But with Levy, it was worse, this was the guild she had grown up in, and they had thrown her aside like a used piece of trash.

I shook my head, ridding myself of my thoughts, and looked to see that we had arrived at the village, my legs had walked me here of their own accord. We walked into the house that we had started to call our home, and I put the newly bought goods that were in their bags down on the table, and looked around, searching for Kibō and Chishiki.

"Kibō! Chishiki!" I shouted, but received no response.

"I don't see them Lu-chan," Levy stated, "Do you?"

"No," I said as I shook my head, "Maybe they went outside?"

The two of us walked outside, our eyes scanning the area around us in hopes to see our wolf friends, but there was no sight of them. We searched the whole town, every building, cupboard, bush, tree. At one point I suggested to Levy that they might be playing hide and seek with us, and idea that she immediately shot down. I sighed, watching as Levy searched the area, calling out the wolves names. Then another idea popped into my head.

"Levy-chan!" I exclaimed, "They could be-"

"Is this a sensible idea?" she cut me off to ask me, and I nodded, so she waved for me to continue.

"The Library!" I cried, "They could be in the Library! We haven't checked there yet!"

Levy nodded, and grabbed my hand, before the two of us ran past the buildings heading for where we first met the wolves, the Library that held so many books.

Kibō POV

I watched the doors, as if waiting for them to burst open and the two humans to walk through them. We had news to share with them, good news. I felt my eyelids drop, causing Chishiki to nudge me to keep me awake.

"Why are they taking so long?" I whined, and Chishiki shook her head.

"Why did you insist we come to the library?" she retorted, "I think it would be best for us to train them in their magic that they already possess, get them to build up their power using that before they start Angel magic, they would be able to do a lot more if we were to user this way."

"Okay," I agreed, and the sound of the heavy oak doors of the library swinging open sounded in my ear, my head whipped round to see the two humans walking towards us.

"I told you they were here Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed, and Levy giggled at her best friend's words.

"Hello Lucy, Levy!" Chishiki greeted them, and I turned around to face the bookshelf behind me, reading the spines of the numerous old books that coated the shelves.

"We have been waiting for you," I added.

"Why didn't you just wait in the house?" Levy asked.

"We have decided to start your training," Chishiki answered, and the two humans squealed in delight.

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Levy squealed.

The two girls grabbed one another and started to jump up and down while chanting in a high pitched squeal 'We're going to be trained!' over and over again. I rolled my eyes at their antics, and saw out of the corner of my eye that Chishiki was giggling. I turned back to the bookshelf, and rammed my body against the wooden piece of furniture, and I watched a book at the top wobble in its place, the single book I needed. I rammed the bookshelf again, and it fell down to the ground next to me. I looked to the spine, and read the words _'Celestial Spirit magic'_ in my head, and a smile grew on my features.

"We came here because this is no ordinary library," Chishiki said, "Every book in these walls contains information about magic, and so this is where we shall help you, they are written in the olden tongue, something that as you are the Choosen Ones, you will be able to read, but no one else will be able to. These books are powerful, and if they fall into the wrong hands there will be danger, that is the reason they are written in the olden tongue, a language that died out centuries ago. If someone were to stumble into this library, they would just see a load of old books, nothing special about them."

"Wow..." both girls murmured in unison.

"Now Lucy come with me," I instructed, "Pick up this book and we'll be going to the farming field."

"What will we be doing?" she asked.

"You use Celestial Magic," I stated, "We will use this book to find out your magic's secrets, and I will help you learn them. I hope to make you the most powerful Celestial Mage alive, and one of the most powerful Celestial Mages ever."

"Wow..." Lucy whispered, and she waved to her best friend as she picked up the book and followed me out of the library door.

Chishiki's POV:

"Come on Levy! We need to go too!" I commanded after watching Lucy and Kibō walk out.

"Where to Chishiki?" Levy asked.

"Pick up that book," I instructed, and the girl picked it up and followed me out, "We're going to the Old Barn."

We walked until we arrived at an old wooden structure, a few holes in odd places where the wood had broken, but otherwise it was still standing, and it casted numerous shadows inside, just what I needed. I pushed open the old door with my mussel and lead Levy in. I pointed with my paw for her to sit down in the centre of the barn, and she did so, placing the book in front of me as she went to sit down.

"Today we will be learning a lost Solid Script spell," I started, "It is called SHADOW. This spell is powerful, it allows you to control any shadow, in any way."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"You could change a shadow's shape at the smallest," I explained, "Or make a shadow came alive, control it to attack your enemies, this spell does many things."

"Wow..." Levy whispered, and I chuckled.

"But first you must be have sufficient power," I stated, "We need to open your second origin so your magic capacity is bigger. Close your eyes, and focus Levy. Imagine that Lucy is hurt, that she is lying hurt on the ground, severely wounded, and you are alone with only her, and the one who hurt her. Let's say this person is the Natsu who she speaks of, that he hurt her. You hold Lucy's limp body to your chest, but you must protect her, imagine pushing your magic out, like blowing out a bubble around yourselves."

I watched as Levy tried to do as I said, she was building up her magic power. Sweat started to roll down her brow, and her hands were curled into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms, but she did not stop.

"Levy, Natsu is going to kill Lucy if you don't protect her," I said, and Levy breathed out as a bubble formed around her. It glittered silver, sparkling in the little light around us. I picked up her immensely powerful magic source, and another from a further distance which I realised must be Lucy.

'_These girls are going to be very strong'_... I thought as I smiled to myself, _'They are definitely the ones who we have waited for, they are definitely the chosen ones'_..


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS AND FOR THE SUPPORT. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY) (I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL)**

***Fairy Tail***  
>MIRA'S POV:<br>Nothing has been the same since Lucy and Levy left I really miss them. Now I worked at the bar, my head deep in thought as I remembered my two nakama, either together they would be chatting about their latest book, how idiotic their dragon slayers partners had been, or any topic they found interest in. I looked to the corner table they occupied so many times, that now was empty and abandoned, with the exception of the graffiti that their so called nakama had drawn as they insulted their previous members.

"Mira-san can I get something to drink?" Wendy asked, she usually sat at the bar, Carla on her lap. Sometime I would talk to the Sky Dragon Slayer, talk about Lucy and Levy, and guess at where they were and what they were doing. We would imagine they were on wild adventures, that they were saving children and helping old ladies cross the street, being the kind people that they were. I bet they are training, being stronger so they could get their revenge on their previous teammates, that was something Wendy and I agreed on.

"Sure what would you like?" I said, flashing the young girl a smile.

"Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" she asked, and I looked at her with sad eyes. Ever since they had left Wendy started to order Lucy's favorite drink, as if to remember her by. Wendy was sad, just how I was, but we were not alone, and we had each other.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled while kicking the doors open.

"Natsu!" Lisanna squealed and she ran forward and engulfed the Fire Dragon Slayer in a passionate kiss. Gajeel scoffed at the kissing pair as he walked into the guild, receiving welcomes back as he did. Gajeel made the mistake of looking in my direction and I glared at his, my eyes homing in on him and focusing to give him the deadliest glare I could manage. He shivered as he received the glare, and I felt a smirk rise to my lips.

"You won't guess who we saw during our mission at Clover town!" Natsu said to the rest of his team after he had finished his embrace with my sister and he sat down at the table Team Natsu always occupied.

"Just say it already flame-brain" Gray sneered, I was just trying to tune them out until I heard the next statement that made my blood boil.

"It was those weaklings that we kicked out" Natsu sneered, his disgust obvious on his features.

I felt my rage pump around my body. My fists were clenched and I felt the familiar spark as my magic was about to kick in, and I was about to transform into my Satan Soul, ready to give that good-for-nothing Dragon Slayer a piece of my mind. I was stopped by a small hand being placed on my shoulder, and I saw that it belonged to Wendy. I looked to her in confusion, seeing how in her eyes there was the same anger and hatred that there was in mine.

"Remember what Lucy-san and Levy-san said," Wendy reminded me, although her eyes never left Team Natsu, "They want to beat them."

"Aren't they dead yet?" Gray asked Natsu, who replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's what I thought too, and also we saw the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth," Natsu growled, and the group started to talk on how bad Sabertooth were, so I tuned out of their conversation, only happy that Lucy and Levy were safe.

*** Time Skip ***

LEVY'S POV:  
>I panted for breath, even after a month of training I was still not used to such hard training, Chishiki really did like to push me. My mind wondered to Lu-chan, and I wondered how she was doing with her training, as for the month we hadn't retruned to the village, surviving in the woods, and we were on opposite sides of the forest.<p>

I had grown stronger, that I was sure of. Now I could summon items with my magic, simply writing the word 'BRING' while thinking of the object and it would appear. But my favorite on would have to be 'SHADOW', a spell that when I wrote the word allows me to control the darkness around me, to create dark creatures who do my ever command, or make the dark shapes physical and use them to block or throw them at my opponent.

"Come on Levy!" Chishiki instructed, ""We still have to increase your magic power so I can teach you Angel Magic."

"Hai Chi-chan!" I shouted as I pushed myself off the floor and sprinted over to my teacher.

Over the month that I've been training with Chi-chan we have gotten closer, even though she really didn't like me calling her Chi-chan, but after a while she got used to it. I got in the same position I did when I first started training, since I did this every single day my magic has gotten higher. I'm so happy that I'm showing improvements from when I started until now. But when both Lu-chan and I are stronger we will show all of them that thought us as weaklings how powerful we really are.

CHISHIKI'S POV:  
>I can't believe she learn all of the Solid Scripts spells in a month. It usually takes a mage to learn to use the spells a year or more but the mage magic would deplete really fast after using it. I'm very proud of Levy, now I know why she was one of the chosen ones. I'm very glad she is my partner.<p>

LUCY'S POV:  
>I just finished my hand to hand combat against Loki, but now I'm taking my break it's really tiring I can't believe I'm lasting this long against him well I did get my stamina up and also my magic has gone up too. I'm very proud of myself and my spirits too, even Aquarius congratulated me, I was very surprised that I hugged her, and she didn't yell or push me away she just hugged me like when I was a little girl.<p>

"Lucy break is over, time to build your magic up more!" Kibō shouted.

"Hai Ki-chan" I answered as I stood up.

"I said stop calling me that!" she barked at me, but I only rolled my eyes in return.

"Hai, hai Ki-chan," I said smirking to myself knowing she was just going to give up, and just like I guessed she stayed silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Gomen mina my nii-san wouldn't let me use the laptop, but here is the next chapter. Please forgive me, I hope you enjoy)**

**Lucy's POV: **  
>I let out another deep breath, raising my left hand to wipe away at the sweat that had coated my brow. It's been a month since I last saw Levy, but today we get to take a break, Ki-chan and Chi-chan said we were learning really fast so they decided that we get to get a break, but after today is training all over again. I was walking back to the little town that we stay in, since we have been camping out in the forest near our training areas we don't usually come to our home, so I felt nice coming back and looking at all the buildings I walked by heading to the house we stay at. Once I saw the house I jogged a bit and open the door.<p>

"Levy-chan?" I shouted out into what seemed to be a deserted house, but then all of a sudden I saw a blue blur and found myself tackled to the floor. I open my eyes only to the blue hair of my best friend.

"Levy, I missed you" I said hugging her still on the ground.

"I missed you too Lu-chan" Levy said looking up at me. Once she said that she started getting up, extending a hand to help me. She changed a bit her hair is past her shoulders, she doesn't wear her normal orange dress, instead she wore ripped skinny jeans, and a small orange tee-shirt. But she wasn't the only one who had changed, my hair also has gotten longer it's almost at my mid back, but I had tied it up so the outer layers were pulled up into a bun and the lower layers cascaded down my shoulder. My outfit was different too, unlike Levy who had changed to be more relaxed in her style, now mine was more extravagant. I wore a long white dress, one that had lots of thin layers that flowed down my body and trailed out behind me. I wore silver high heels that clicked as I walked, and I realized with humor that now Levy-chan and I seemed to look like opposites. I realised by Levy's wide eyes that she must have taken in my appearance, the style made to look angelic, but the practicality of I wasn't as bad as it seemed, it was all about gaining ultimate determination that I could wear something that used to be totally impractical and now I could fight to the death in it.

"Lu-chan, you look so different..." Levy-chan murmured, and I beamed to my best friend.

"So do you Levy-chan," I chuckled, and she giggled

so how has your training been?" Levy asked

"It's getting harder each and every day, what about yours?" I answered.

"The same but if it means in getting stronger I will withstand any training" Levy stated, and I saw how much she had changed, the determination I had been practicing so hard seemed to be shining out of her, I only nodded agreeing with her.

"Lu-chan lets go into town, I want to go get new books and we could go to the café I really liked their food, even though we took it from Sabertooth's dragon slayers" she said looking at me with hopeful eyes, and I subsided.

"Sure Levy lets go" I agreed. She again pulled me into another hug, and I giggled when I saw that unlike before I was a little bit taller than her, due to the high heels on my feet, and she rolled her eyes, revealing again how different she was. But she grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the house, both of us laughing gleefully.

We walked for ten minutes before we arrived at the edge of the forest. We walked around for a couple of minutes before we came upon a bookstore; Levy went and searched for some books while I stayed outside the shop. I was looking around taking in all of my surroundings; the first time we came I didn't get a chance since we were running errands and then we saw four annoying dragon slayers; and two of them just had to be our former nakama who decided to ruin our day, but oh well it doesn't matter no more.

"Oi Blondie, I never thought I see you again" I heard and turn my head to see none other than the white dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe.

**Sting's POV: **  
>I was walking around looking for my partner Rouge. I don't know where he disappeared to but I needed to find him so we can finish this finish fast. As I was walking I notice a familiar head of blond hair standing outside a shop when I got closer I notice it was Blondie.<p>

"Oi Blondie, I never thought I see you again" I said, and the words caught in my throat as she turned around. She wasn't the rebellious girl I had seen at the café before, now she was powerful, I could feel her magic radiating off her and she wasn't even controlling it, she must have been training hard. But she looked beautiful, her appearance so very different to that of before, now she looked mature, angelic, and I felt a light blush coat my cheeks merely at the sight of her.

"Don't call me Blondie, because last time I checked you were blond too, bee," she retorted looking me straight in the eye as she rose an eyebrow at me, as if initiating a challenge; I felt myself getting a tick mark, forget what I said earlier, she wasn't beautiful, she was annoying.

"How dare you call the great Sting Eucliffe a dam bee, Blondie!" I snapped, she just looked at me with a glare.

"If you don't stop calling me Blondie I won't stop calling you Bee" she shrugged, we had a stared down for what seem like hours until it got interrupted by her blue hair friend.

"Lu-chan lets go I don't want to be near these Dragon slayers" I turned and looked at her and noticed my partner right behind her with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Alright let's go, I'm hungry," Blondie said with another shrug, and they started walking away.

"Hey Blondie let us join you!" I shouted, giving her one of my famous smirks that girl's fall for all the time.

"What about no, Stingy?" she retorted, giving me a glare. I felt my jaw almost drop to the floor, no girl has ever rejected me; I just stared at her while she just gave me an amused look. I composed myself after seeing them walking away; I looked over at my partner.

"Hey Rouge what did you do to Blondie's friend to get her mad?" I asked. Trying to hide my embarrassment, and turning my curiosity to my partner, interest in what made the calm and stoic Rouge get mad.

"I only told her that her book preferences were stupid and she decided it will be funny using a big and heavy book that was near her and dropped it on my foot, and I must admit that did hurt" Rouge said. I couldn't help but laugh, I was laughing so much that I ended up rolling on the floor. When I was done I looked up wiping tears from the ends of my eyes and seeing Rouge giving me a deathly glare.

"That Blondie and her friend are really interesting" I stated.

"You would know after all the flirting you did with her," Rogue answered, and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I protested, but my partner shook his head slowly, as if he didn't believe me. Not one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: I hope you guys enjoy I'm sorry if next I won't be able to update my beta reader Becney will be on vacation but I will try to update another chapter by this week, Please enjoy you guys)**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

When both Lucy and Levy entered a café, and as soon as the bell had rung out and the customers took in the sight of the new arrivals, every guy that was in their turn to look at who enter and blushed at the sight of them. They just stared at them until they sat down but both Levy and Lucy ignored the stares they were receiving. After a while of not being notice by neither of the girls the guys gave up on trying to get both the girls to notice them.

After Lucy and Levy had their meal, they sat in the café resting before they had to leave. They kept up a light chatter, but Lucy would occasionally glance around, anxiously looking for the tell-tale pink hair, and Levy would cautiously raze her gaze from her best friend to see if there was any messy long black hair to be seen. But thankfully for both the girls they saw nothing.

"Levy what happen that you got all mad at Rouge?" Lucy asked.

"Well when I went into the book store, Rouge was in there looking around at books and I guess he saw me walking by and he followed me. When I arrived at the Romance section he was all like 'you like these kinds of books', and that my book preferences was stupid; so I glared at him and then I saw this huge book right next to me so I got an idea then I grabbed it and dropped right on his foot!" Levy exclaimed, holding on her giggles, "You should've seen his face Lu-chan it was hilarious! I never thought I would see any other emotion on the stoic dark dragon slayer!"

Both girls couldn't hold it in anymore, and erupted into giggles after the latter had finished telling her story, they laughed so hard that they almost fell off their chairs. After both of them had calmed down they paid for what they ate and walked out, again they were met by stares from the males who happened to be out and about, but they paid no heed and just kept walking. When they were in the town outskirts and closer to the forest they looked around to see if anybody was around, sensing that they were being followed and then they just walked straight into the forest like it was a normal thing to see two young girls walk into a dark looking forest. But both girls didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching them.

**STING'S POV: **

We were walking out of the town after getting information from the client about our mission. After walking for some minutes I noticed Blondie and her blue hair friend walking just ahead of us. I was about to call them when Rouge pulled me to the side and then I noticed that Blondie and her friend stopped in front of the forest and started looking around, I guessed that they must've sensed our magic. But then they looked forward and started walking into the forest like it was normal. I looked at Rouge who had his eye brows raised. When I looked back I couldn't see them, so after sharing a fleeting glance we walked to where they were standing and I tried to step inside but something pushed me back, I then stretched out my hand and there was something like a barrier blocking me from going inside.

"What the heck, why can't we enter?!" I yelled out, getting frustrated.

"Shut up Sting let me think," Rouge said next to me. I looked at him and it seems he is also getting annoyed, but after a while he faced me, "We should leave there is nothing we can do, whoever put this barrier up is really good" Rouge said I was about to protest but he walked away, I just followed after him and didn't say a word.

**LUCY'S** **POV:**

Once we arrived back to our house we saw Chi-chan and Ki-chan waiting for us. We approached them and I took in their serious expressions.

"What's wrong Ki-chan, Chi-chan?" I asked getting worried.

"It seems somebody tried to get into the forest" Ki-chan said "but the barrier stopped them so no need to worry, but do you know anyone that might have followed you?"

I turned to look at my best friend, and we shared a knowing glance, as I scolded myself for not recognising their magic traces, and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I think I might have an idea who it was," I said.

"Me too," Levy agreed.

"Ahh, very well but from today onwards you won't have any more breaks, once you are done with training you will have to join a guild but we will also go with you" Chi-chan said. Levy and I started jumping in joy and hugged our respected wolves.

"But the training will take at least 3 years but at the rate you girls are learning you probably be done within 2 and half years" Ki-chan said we were so determined to finish training and show our old guild that we are not weak, we will show them how strong we truly are and prove them wrong.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

'_These next few years are going to be very interesting training both the girls' _both Kibō and Chishiki thought  
><em>'Get ready Fairy Tail to face your worst nightmares'<em> both girls thought.


	13. Chapter 13

***TWO YEAR TIME SKIP***

**LUCY'S POV:**  
>Two years has passed since I had started my training with Ki-chan and Chi-chan, and as I had missed those from Fairy Tail, the ache in my heart that had previously been filled with warmth of love for my nakama was now twisted into anger at what they had done to me. Of course, for Mira, Master and Wendy, whom had been nothing but kind and caring, I had kept in contact with them, and they told us of how they shun our ex-teams, how Mira hides the best missions from them, Wendy refuses to heal them, and Master makes them pay for the damages they cause. They always want to see us, and we do want to see them too, but since we aren't allowed to take anymore breaks from training, they'll just have to wait until we're done, until we are the powerhouses we promised ourselves we would be.<p>

There was only one part left to learn. The Angel physicality. Ki-chan told us of how when you unleashed your 'inner angel', your wings would grow. For ages now Levy and I had been hoping and dreaming of the day we would awaken and find beautiful feathered wings sprouting out our backs, but yet it had not happened. This only inspired us to keep on training.

**NO ONE'S POV:**  
>Both girls were training together working on trying to gain their own wings. For the first 2-3 months they only gain small wings Lucy's being white with gold and Levy's beings black with silver. But every try it seems as though the wings are getting bigger. Now both girls spent the next 6 months training before they have to go out looking for a guild to join. They trained from dawn to evening trying to get their wings and learning even more spells that they found in a book from the library. But even before they started training they had to ask Kibo and Chishiki if it was alright for them to learn more spells. Many of the books in the library the girls are not allow learning from so they always have to ask Kibo and Chishiki if it's alright for them to use a certain book. Many of them contain spells that could cause serious damage to the caster.<p>

***SIX MONTH TIME SKIP***

**LUCY'S POV:**  
>So we finally were able to gain our wings, they are so big and strong they are almost like a shield they cover our bodies from any sort of attack. But now we are packing everything from the house we have live for almost three and a half years. Since we finish our training we have to head out and look for a guild, we are for sure never returning to Fairy Tail. Both Levy and I were talking over which guild we should join.<p>

"How about Blue Pegasus?" Levy said.

"No thank you, the Trimens are super flirts plus they are friends with Fairy Tail so we are bound to run into them so many times." I said she nodded; we kept quiet until I remember a guild that can't stand Fairy Tail.

"Levy what about Sabertooth?" I asked her, "They don't like Fairy Tail and we could show Fairy Tail how strong we truly are" I said grinning at Levy knowing that she will probably agree.

"That's true then we should join Sabertooth then, wait but won't we need to change our appearance?" Levy said.

"Levy I don't think that is necessary, we change a lot these past years." I said.

Levy's hair is up to her waist and it still has it wavy style. Instead of wearing her orange with white dress, she now wears a black and grey dress that reaches above her knees, it is fitting from the top and puffy from the bottom, the sleeves reach up to her wrist and on the upper part they have a cross on each side, with black leggings and grey shoes.

I also changed a lot, my hair goes all the way to my thighs, and I'm wearing a red skirt with frills the shirt is button up with little frills and its tight fitting. I also have a black vest and the back has two long ends. On my arms I have like 3 little belts, and my hands are cover by black leather gloves. But we have to cover our nice outfits with black cloaks that act as limiters and also hide our scents. But since we don't want anybody to see our faces we decided to hide them behind mask, they are both design the same. Both are fox like they have lines on both sides of the face and around the eyes it seems as though they have eyes shadow. Mine is pure white with the lines and around the eyes being gold and Levy's being black with silver lines and around the eyes. Both Chi-chan and Ki-chan knew why we were wearing mask so they didn't question us, they both like how we were being mysterious with everything now.

Now that I had everything packed I headed downstairs to meet up with everybody. When I arrived I saw Levy and both the wolves. I decided to call Virgo and asked her to take our stuff back to the celestial world, but before she even left she decided to ask me her main line:

"Punishment hime?" she said I just sweatdroped still not getting used to whenever she says that.

"No Virgo but thanks for taking our stuff" I said giving her a smile; she nodded and disappeared into gold dust with our stuff.

After she left we made ourselves something to eat before heading out. Once we were done we left the house, locking it and then we walked to the edge of our little town and made it disappeared, we didn't want anybody to be able and break the rune surrounding the forest and take spell books from the library. We walked a few more feet and we were out of the forest, all of us were looking around since it's been a long time since we been out of the forest. The few people that were passing by looked at us and smiled (they still don't have their mask on) we returned it and turned around to walk remembering to put on our masks. We decided to walk to Oak Town since the train station won't allow two wolves on the trains, I can't wait to see the faces of everybody that think we are still weak after all this years.

_'Here we come Sabertooth, you better be ready'_ I thought with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**(AN: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER ALSO)**

**STING'S POV:**  
>We were just sitting around the guild, doing nothing at all. We wanted to take a mission but none of them seem interesting. Rouge and I were talking about random stuff that just came out of our mouths when all of a sudden the doors to our guild hall swung open. I looked up ready for anything, but when I looked I saw two figures wearing cloaks and masks to hide their faces, they also had what looked to be like wolves with them. My eyes open widened; I had never seen those kinds of wolves around here. But the strangest thing is that I couldn't pick up on their scents. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Minerva speak.<p>

"Who are you guys and what do you want?" Minerva demanded, not taking her eyes of them for a second; she had a scary scowl on her face that sent shivers down my spine. She may be a girl but she still scares the hell out of me.

"We would like to see your master," the golden wolf stated, are my ears deceiving me or did I hear the wolf talk? When I looked around I noticed that everybody was in the same predicament I was in they just couldn't believe the wolf talk. After a few minutes Minerva got out of her shock.

"J-j-just follow me I will take you to him..." she said, and I was shocked, I had never heard her stutter but I think is because she still is trying to figure who the two figures and the wolves are.

**MINERVA'S POV: **  
>I was leading the four of them to my father's office; I still couldn't believe that wolf talked, well actually I have seen those small annoying exceeds talking but I never seen a wolf ever speak. When I realized that I was in front of my father's office, I decided just to walk in without knocking.<p>

"Who dared- oh it's you Minerva, and who are they four?" My father/master said pointing at them.

"We would like to join your guild," the cloak figure next to the golden wolf said, now I know that figure is a female I wonder about the other one.

"If you wish to join I would like to see your faces and what are your names?" my father asked.

I turned turn to look at the figures I saw the shorter started taking off her mask and hood, her hair was dark blue that probably reached her waist her eyes are both brown and black, I took her appearance and tried to remember where I seen her. Then I turned to look at the other figure she was doing the same thing as the blue head, she took off her head but it looked like she was thinking about whether or not she should take off her mask. She turn to look at the blue hair girl, the other girl nodded at her and she only sighed.

"Well if it can't be helped then" she sighed.

_'So both of them are girls, but that voice sounds oddly familiar'_ I thought.

When she took off her mask I took in her appearance. She had long golden blond hair; her eyes were chocolaty brown eyes. When I stared at her she stared at me back, I guess we lasted like that for a while because my father did an awkward cough in the middle of our stare down.

"Well of it isn't Fairy Tails Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia and Solid Script Mage Levy Mcgarden" master said. I looked at both of them when he mention the words Fairy Tail.

"Don't put as in the same level as them" Lucy I think that's her name snarled.

"We don't belong in that trash guild we quit being their nakama a long time ago" Levy sneered with the same look as the Blondie had; it sent a shiver down my back.

"Well may I get a reason as to why you want to join our guild?" my father/master asked.

"We want to show all who thought we were weak how strong we truly are!" Lucy stated.

"Haha. You strong? Like anyone would believe that!" I mocked with a smirk; Blondie gave me cold glare that made me shut up.

**LUCY'S POV: **  
>So she thinks we are still weak? Ha we will show her. I look towards Levy and she nodded to me. We both started to take our cloaks off. Once they were off Minerva had to hold onto something as not to fall, Jiemma seem that he didn't get affected but since he was sitting he didn't need support since the magic pressure was really strong.<p>

"The cloaks were acting as our limiters, over the years that we been training we increased our magic reserves and we learned and we learned a different kind of magic" I said. Levy and I decided to put on our cloaks so that they could stand and move freely without the magic pressure. I looked at Minerva and saw that she had her eyes open wide, I giggled a bit at her reaction.

"So do you still consider as weak and how about allowing us to join the guild ne?" I taunted.

"Having both of you in Sabertooth will make us the strongest guild in Fiore..." Master Jiemma murmured with awe.

"So is that a yes?" Levy said still a bit confused.

"That is a yes, so follow me we need to get you your guild marks" Minerva said walking out of the office.

We bowed respectfully towards our new Master, Ki-chan and Chi-chan doing the same. After the door closed to his office he couldn't stop thinking _'what sort of training did those girls go through to get that strong and what kind of magic did they learned? Haha I will find out no matter what'_ he thought. We followed after Minerva towards the front of the guild. She got the stamp out and asked us where we want it.

"I want mine on my right shoulder," I said when she took the stamp off the color was gold with white edges. Levy asked on the same spot as mine but her color was silver with black edges, they looked so cool in my opinion.

"Well let's introduce you to the guild," Minerva said, but before she could get the guilds attention I grabbed her wrist, she turned and gave me a questioning look as to why I stopped her.

"It's fine if the guild knows our identity but nobody can know outside of it, is that fine?" I said, she looked confuse at first but then nodded her head in understanding.

**STING'S POV:**

What was that magical pressure earlier, it was so strong... I kept thinking from where it came from until I got interrupted by a very loud voice that made me cover my ears.

"Listen up! We got new members and their identity is to be kept as secret outside of the guild, do you understand?!" Minerva yelled at all of us. Just then the four figures from earlier step up and to say I was shock is an understatement, my jaw is probably hitting the floor right now; the ones that came up from behind of Minerva were Blondie and her blue hair friend who's name I can't never remember for the life of me.

"Blondie right here her name is Lucy Heartfilia and her partner umm…." Minerva said looking at the golden wolf that I also barely notice.

"Mine name is Tenshi no Kibō but you can just call me Kibō" the golden wolf said known as Kibō said.

"Next are her friend Levy McGarden and her partner….." Minerva said looking towards the other wolf.

"My name Tenshi no Chishiki but just call me Chishiki" the golden silver wolf name Chishiki said.

I was trying not to show shock on my face but I think it didn't work as since I heard an angelic giggle that made heat come up to my face. When I looked towards the source I found out that it was Blondie.

"Hello Bee!" Blondie said to me with a smirk on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**(HERE IT IS THIS ONE WAS BETA READ SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY)**

**STING'S POV:**

"Hello Bee!" Blondie greeted me.

"Don't call me Bee, Blondie!" I retorted, and she just rolled her eyes in response.

"For your information Stingy Bee, you're blond too," Blondie sneered.

"How many nicknames are you going to give me, Blondie?" I snapped.

"As many as it takes until you stop calling me Blondie, Stingy Bee!" she exclaimed with a smirk, and I ran out of words to say, so just snapped my mouth shut and turned away.

"Sting you just got owned," her bookworm friend Levy stated as she tried to contain her laughter, and then her gaze shifted so she saw Rouge behind me, "So I see Darky is here too."

"Don't call me Darky, bookworm," Rouge blared at the blue haired girl as he spoke, "You're the one who started this, by dropping that book on my foot!"

"So what if that was me?" Levy retorted as she shared a teasing glance with Blondie, "What are you going to do about it?"

Rouge opened his mouth to speak, but Blondie cut him off, turning to her friend as she spoke.

"As fun as it is to torment them, we need to find a place to stay," Blondie commented to her best friend, and received a nod of a head in response.

Swiftly they both pulled their masks over their faces, and tugged their hoods over their heads, and the eyes of everyone in the guild followed them as they walked out of the doors, and even once they walked out everyone still stared at the heavy oak doors of the guild.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Everyone was frozen in their seats, and couldn't even utter a word.

"Now things are going to change around here," Sting announced with a smirk, before he stood up and left the guild hall with Rouge at his side.

"Where exactly are we going Sting?" Rogue asked once the two males had walked out of the guild.

"We're following Blondie and her friend, couldn't you tell they were hiding something?" Sting asked his best friend, and received a confirming nod in response, "So we need to find out what it is that they're hiding."

"That magical pressure after they came out of Master's office, it was immense," Rogue commented, and Sting grunted in agreement.

Swiftly the two followed Lucy and Levy, watching them from the shadows and moving without a sound, they watched as they met up with their wolves.

"Let's keep our distance so they won't sense us," Rogue suggested, and Sting agreed.

**LUCY'S POV:**

I smirked as I overheard their words, they think we can't sense them? Fools.

"Hey Levy you sense them too right?" I asked her, and she nodded her head.

"I've got an idea!" I cried, "Let's scare them! You get Darky, I'll take Stingy Bee!"

"Sure, let's go!" Levy shouted, and we high fived before we turned and used our teleportation magic to appear behind our stalkers. Silently I removed my mask, so that he would only see my mouth, and I watched as he looked around, trying to locate us. With a light smirk on my features I walked up to him.

"Hi Stingy, if you wanted to spend more time with me you should've told me," I whispered seductively into his ear, and the dragon slayer jumped out of his skin, but thankfully I pulled back just in time so he didn't head butt me. I let out my laughs, and looked round to see Levy burst into giggles after scaring Rogue. I then looked back to Sting's face, and took in the deep shade of red that painted his cheeks.

"Aw... Is the Great Stingy Bee blushing?" I teased.

"N-N-No I'm not!" Sting denied as he got over his shock, but this only made me laugh harder. and his face go redder.

(ITALICS) You did the same as me, didn't you? I thought-asked Levy, and she smiled to me.

(ITALICS) Yeah, his face was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time! she thought-exclaimed , and we started to laugh again.

"Oi! Stop laughing!" Sting demanded, and our laughter faded down into mere giggles.

So why were you following us?" I asked him.

"Ask Sting," Rogue stated, "He'll tell you everything."

"Well then Stingy Bee, why did you follow us?" I demanded.

"I wanted to see how strong you guys were," Sting answered, "And besides I have one question."

"Spit it out Stingy," I snarled.

"Was it you who had those really strong magic auras in the guild earlier, and why can't we track your scent?" he asked.

"Well you see Bee, it was us back at the guild and you can't track our scent since these cloaks and the masks hide our scent and also act as our limiters," I answered.

"Wait, are you always going to wear the cloaks and mask as your limiters?" Rouge said.

"Well that's what we planned to do since we are trying to keep our identities a secret" Levy said.

"But why are you hiding your identities?" asked Sting.

"Well you see we had problems and we still do with Fairy Tail a few years back and I bet you notice the tension when we saw Natsu and Gajeel in Clover town." I said.

"Oh I got it you are revenge on them for calling you weak," Sting said.

"Not just Fairy Tail, we are showing everyone that thought we were weak how strong we truly are" I said.

No One's Pov:  
>Both Sting and Rouge were still a bit confused because the girls didn't really answer their questions clearly only gave them a tad bit of information.<p>

"Well we're going to find somewhere to live at before it gets dark so we will probably see you guys at the guild later on today or tomorrow" Lucy said.

Sting and Rouge just gave a nod to both girls, once they got a reply both girls turn around and walked a bit further before they disappeared.

"See Rouge? What did I tell you that things were going to get interesting around here!" Sting said, after that Sting turned around and walked back the way they came from. Not far behind was Rouge.


	16. Chapter 16

**(SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT THANKS TO ****EMMYHIPPO**** FOR GIVING ME IDEAS FOR MANY CHAPTERS AND ALSO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES ITS NOT BETA READ, AND BEFORE I FORGET I WON'T UPDATE NEITHER ONE OF MY STORIES I'M GOING ON VACATION FOR 2 WEEKS AND I WON'T HAVE ANY ACCESS TO ANY COMPUTER SO THERE WON'T BE UPDATES FOR A WHILE I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW)**

**(TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS AFTER THE GIRLS JOIN SABERTOOTH)**

**LUCY'S POV:**

After being with Sabertooth for a couple of months now we got along with everyone in the guild, Master treats us like we were his daughters and Minerva treats us like we've known eachother since we were kids. I really like it here they treat us with respect and they are our new family now. But now we are heading towards our old _'family'_. We really wanted to visit Mira, Wendy, and Makarov for the longest time but we never did because that would have ment we wouldn't be as strong as we are now and our old teams calling us weak all over again, but now that we are stronger we are finally ready to face them but we can't show our powers just yet so we will stay out of their usual fights.

"Lu-chan we're nearing the guild" Levy said

"Alright are you guys ready?" I asked my three companions

When we open the oak doors we saw a table heading our way and out of instinct I put my fist up. Once my fist connected the table split into pieces, when I looked back up I notice that the mages stopped their brawl; they were looking at us curiously wondering who we were.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a pink idiot screamed

"We need to talk to your guild Master" Levy said

"But that doesn't answer our other question, who are you?" Erza asked with her usual glare

I sighed and looked at Levy _'they are not going to let us through without us showing them who we are, so what should we do?' _I asked Levy telepathicly

'_let's just show them I really want to talk to Mira, Wendy, and Makarov' _Levy said

I sighed and looked at the mages "you actually forgot us that quick, we knew you were dumb before but not this dumb."

"Why you little-" Natsu tried to say but was interrupted by a loud growl.

I turned to my side and Ki-chan bearing her teeth at Natsu. He looked surprise just noticing Ki-chan and Chi-chan prescence. I looked around and saw the sasme expression on everybody else, I sighed _'they seriously changed' _I thought

"You seriously just notice these big wolves that been standing next to us since we arrived" I said gesturing towards both wolves.

When they said nothing I looked around the guild searching for 3 specific people, but when I only spotted 2 of them I know that probably Makarov is in his office. But the thing that got me thinking is why are they alone, they are not with anybody else. I decided to ignore the other guild members and gesture to Levy and the wolves to fallow me.

I was about to walked away from Natsu when he decided to step in front of me "And where do you think you are going? You still haven't told us who you are" Natsu yelled.

I sighed and remembered that we already agreed on taking off our masked. With one last glance at the guild. I took off the hood and my long golden blond hair tumbled down my back, I then took off the mask and when I looked up I heard everybody gasped.

'_huh so they finally remembered us'_ I thought.

I looked at Levy and I saw that she had a victorious smirk on her face. And I couldn't hold it I just had to smirk back at her. When I was about to say something both me and Levy got tackled to the ground. We both groan once we hit the ground, when I open my eyes I notice a mop of blue and white hair on top of us. My face softened once I realized who they were. I hugged them back just as tight, after a bit they looked up at us

"Lucy! Levy! We missed you!" they said in unison

"We missed you guys too" I said smiling at both of them

"Oi what are the weaklings doing here" Gajeel yelled he just had to ruin the moment.

I stood up helping Mira while Levy helped Wendy up.

"huh you're calling us weak when you're actually the ones that are weak" Levy said

"What how dare you!" Natsu screamed lighting his fist with fire. He was about to charge at us but a voice stopped him.

"What's going on! Don't you dare destroy my guild" Makarov yelled appearing from the 2nd floor

"Hi Makarov! How have you been!" Both Levy and I said in unison.

"L-Lucy! Levy! Your back! I missed both of you so much" Makarov yelled while running down the stairs. We both knew what was going to happen so we braced ourselves. What we didn't expect is being lifted up big strong arms, when I open my eyes I notice that Makarov used his magic to get bigger.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

When he settled both girls back down he started questioning both on them on where they been, why they haven't visited him before, and how they've been. They told him that they couldn't say where they were for the past couple of years, and that they been training . They told him all the information that Kibō and Chishiki would let them say.

"Sorry Makarov we have to cut our visit short we have to return to our guild by tomorrow but we will meet in the future" Levy said

"Hmm which guild would want weaklings like you if they accepted you they must be really weak then" Natsu said with a scoffed

"You don't even know what you are saying Sabertooth isn't weak and keep calling us weak you won't know what hit you" Lucy said out loud so the whole guild could hear her.

"We will see you in the Grand Magical Games this year so be ready we will show you how strong Sabertooth is so be ready Fairy Tail especially Natsu and Gajeel, all those that thought us weak you will face your worst nightmare" Lucy said walking out and the big oak doors closing.


	17. Chapter 17

**(HI GUYS I'M BACK I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG, PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL TRY MY HARDEST AND START UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW)**

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Levy seriously why did we have to come to Fairy Tail" I said while rubbing my temples.

"Well Lu-chan remember how long it's been since we last saw Wendy, Mira, and Makarov. We always talked how we miss them three and whenever we had the chance we will come and visit them." Levy said looking towards me even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling under her mask.

I sighed then kept on walking to the train station. When we arrived I had a thought come into mind.

"Levy why don't we just teleport to the guild instead of wasting money" I said.

"Why didn't we think of that before? We could have easily traveled to and from both guilds without wasting any money. But no we weren't thinking at all and why didn't you guys tell us anything." She said eyeing both the wolves.

"Well we wanted to see how long it took you to remember that you guys had teleportation magic." Chi-chan said giving us one of her wolf grins. Both Levy and I just sighed and I just teleported all of us back to our guild.

**STING'S POV:**

Where is Blonde and her bookworm friend? Why did they have to leave just before master announces who is participating in the GMG _'but I know that Rouge and I both made the team'_ I thought. But still he won't announce who else is going to be on the team without both of them being here. Just when I was about to get up and go look for them the guild doors open.

"Mina! We're back!" I heard both Blonde and bookworm say.

"Oi! What took you guys so long to get here?! We've been waiting for you guys to show up because without you master won't announce who's in the GMG!" I said while pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Stop whining Bee we're already here so be quiet so I could hear what master has to say" Blonde said

I was about to say something before Master shouted "Listen up! I am going to announce who is going to represent our guild at this year's Grand Magical Games!" Master shouted while the guild erupted into cheers.

"Now for the ones that are going to represent our guild! Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy Mcgarden, Minerva Orlando, and as a reserve Rufus Lore!" Master said

**NO ONE'S POV:**

After the names of the participants were announce the guild erupted into cheers that made the guild hall shake slightly. Sting and Rouge just smirk while Lucy, Levy, and Minerva hugged each other. "Now that the participants are announced the GMG will be in 3 months prior to today you will use that time to train so you could be successful to bring Sabertooth to be the Number 1 guild in all Fiore!" Master yelled making another round of excited yells of the members ring out.

"We will totally dominate against all the other guilds with them as Team Sabertooth!" someone yelled from inside the crowd.

"Yeah! We will be the number 1 guild in all Fiore and be stronger than those Fairies!" Another person yelled.

After all the cheering calmed down Team Sabertooth decided to talk about how will they train, together or separately? "So what do you guys think we could train separately or together?" Minerva asked

"What if we train together? Imagine when we are in the games and there is two vs two match and none of us don't know how to work together." Levy said

"That's true then all of us will meet here pack and ready to leave in 10 minutes" Minerva said about to walk away

"Minerva where are we going to train anyways we haven't decided yet" Sting said.

"I think I might have an idea but I have to ask for permission first" Lucy said. "Hey Ki-chan, Chi-chan is it alright if we trained in our old home back in Clover Town?" she asked both of the wolves

The wolves looked at each other before saying "We could go to Clover town but not in THAT Forest we could train in a different forest instead." Kibō said.

"Ehh why not?" Lucy said before Chishiki started speaking "They won't be able to get through the barrier only you two and us." She said while looking towards the other four members of the Team.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Alright guys we will train in another forest closed to Clover town so we could get supplies whenever we need them. So be ready in 10 minutes and meet at the train station" Lucy.

"No! I don't want to ride a train I have motion sickness and so does Rouge, Blonde teleport us there instead please" Sting said in a whiny voice while hugging Lucy.

Lucy tried to push him of but to no avail "Sting let go!" she yelled and by then the whole guild was watching the scene with amused eyes.

"Please Lucy, I don't want to get on a train" Sting said while looking straight into her eyes. When Lucy didn't struggle anymore she saw how close they were and blushed. "Fine both Levy and I will teleport all of us there then but let go" Lucy said looking away from Sting with a blush still in place. Sting let go of Lucy and started rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush coating his cheeks. "Hehe sorry about that" Sting said.

Both Minerva and Levy looked at each other with a smirk on their faces "alright then let's all meet here in 10 minutes got that, and don't be late" Minerva said directing her eyes at both Sting and Rouge at the last statement. Sting just rubbed the back of his neck and Rouge looked away.

"Alright we will see you guys in 10 minutes then" Levy said while she teleported herself and Chishiki to their home. Lucy just waved and teleported Kibō and herself to start their packing. After that Sting and Rouge left to also start their packing, Rufus left right after that and Minerva was the last one to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

**(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH TESTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME. AND BEFORE I FORGET IM GOING TO START A NEW STORY SINCE THIS ONE IS ALMOST COMING TO AN END IM GOING TO MISS WRITING FOR THIS STORY BUT I WILL START A NEW ONE PLEASE VOTE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT IN MY NEXT STORY POLL IS UP SO YOU CAN VOTE. IF YOU PICK THE RANDOM ANIME I HAVE TO BE FAMILIAR WITH IT AND ALSO YOU COULD MAKE A REQUEST WHICH ANIME YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE NEXT STORY ABOUT MESSAGE ME OR COMMENT ON WHICH ONE. PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW)**

**NO ONE POV:**

After everybody was done packing they headed towards the guild where they will be teleported to their home for the next 3 months in Clover Town. "Where are those idiots?! I swear the first thing I tell them not to do it's always the first thing they do!" yelled a very, very angry Minerva.

"Lu-chan do you thing we should calm her down?" Levy asked "Nah let her be I want to see what she is going to do to Stingy and Darky" Lucy said watching Minerva stomping around with probably an amused face.

"I swear Lucy you just love watching Stingy and Darky get punish by Minerva, don't you?" Levy asked her companion.

"Yes Levy I truly do" Lucy said looking towards a running blob of yellow and a similar black blob running next to him. When they were getting closer you could notice each of them carrying their respective exceed in their arms. Once they were in front of guild they dropped to the floor panting and exhausted from their run.

"We *pant* made it" Sting said panting in between

"Not quite" Minerva said glaring holes into their heads. Both Sting and Rouge heads shot up and froze when they realize Minerva was behind them.

"Now why were you two late when I specifically said meet in the guild in 10 minutes

"H-hi M-Minerva how are you doing today?" Sting asked with a nervous smile

"Don't try to change the subject Sting answer my question, why were you late?" Minerva said stepping closer while both boys were scooting backwards away from her.

"W-we were late cause umm… Lucy please help us" Sting said turning towards Lucy. "I'm sorry boys but it's Minerva punishing you or me punishing you by taking the train" Lucy said while smirking underneath her mask.

At that statement both Sting and Rouge paled both knowing they might not survived the train ride. _'I rather take Minerva's punishment than go on that train' _both Rouge and Sting thought. "Alright Minerva do as you please but just don't sent us on that train" Rouge said

"Okay you two better be ready because when we arrive at the training grounds you better not regret it" Minerva said having a very sadistic look.

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Okay gather up so both Levy and I could teleport us to Clover Town" I said watching everybody get close to Levy and me. I noticed that Rouge was sating to the left of Levy so close that they were almost touching. Minerva stood in between of Rufus and I. Sting stood on my right also very close which made our shoulders brush against each other every one in a while. Levy and I looked towards each other nodding that we were ready. "Alright guys since I don't want us to bet separated and end up in random places. So you're going to have hold to our hands." I said.

I grabbed Minerva's hand and then I went and grabbed Sting's hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sting blushing a crimson red. But I knew he wasn't the only blushing because I was also blushing underneath my mask knowing that I have his hand in mine; I only smile and give his hand a squeeze.

**LEVY'S POV:**

I couldn't believe that I have to hold Rouge hand! I for sure am blushing a deep crimson red right now. I turned to look at Rouge and notice he was also blushing too but it looks his blush is a deeper color of red than mine which I thought wasn't possible. Well now I need to focus on teleporting to Clover Town.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Team Sabertooth teleported to Clover Town with the help of Lucy and Levy. When they arrived Sting, Rouge, and Rufus, Minerva stumble a bit after appearing in the forest. "Sorry guys I forgot to tell you that your first time was going to make you a bit dizzy" Lucy said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Seriously how did you forget something like that? Is there any other side effects we will get for teleporting our first time?" Sting yelled starting to sway a bit. "Ah yes your magic gets completely depleted once you arrive. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that so we'll see you guys tomorrow once you wake up." Lucy said to Minerva, Sting, Rouge, and Rufus sat down on the ground and fainted due to their magic depleting so fast in just a short amount of time.

"I remember telling you both to tell the people you teleport with about the side effects. You need to remember that the way you two teleport is different from the normal teleportation magic. Yours involves both your original magic and your angel magic. So please remember next time tell your 'passengers' about the side effects." Kibō said. Both girls just nodded and went to set up the tents that Lucy asked Virgo to bring leaving the wolves to take care of the four that are sleeping.

**TO FAIRY TAIL NO ONE'S POV:**

The guild was rejoicing in happiness and congratulating those that will be participating in the Grand Magical Games. Except three people, yes they were happy two of them were happy they were participating and the other person was happy knowing that he will win a lot of jewels. Mira, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray as a reserve for Fairy Tail A and as for Fairy Tail B was Elfman, Erza, Laxus, Juvia, Lisanna, and Cana as a reserve. Both Mira and Wendy couldn't wait until the games because they know they will see both Lucy and Levy there.

"Brats you have 3 months to prepare for the games so I suggest you train to get stronger and win me those jewe- I mean bring our guild to be number one once more" Master Makarov yelled over all the cheering. All the participants nodded already talking to each other to figure out where they were going to go train. Wendy and Mira decided to go train with just them two knowing if they follow the rest of the group they will surely end up destroying something during those 3 months.


	19. Chapter 19

**(AN: SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH TEST AND PROJECTS MY TEACHERS THOUGHT WERE FUN TO GIVES US ON THE SAME DAYS. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER SINCE ITS ALMOST THANKSGIVING BREAK AND I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE MY LAST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. ALSO ITS ALMOST GOING TO BE A YEAR SINCE A WROTE THIS STORY IM SO HAPPY THANKS YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT AND PLEASE REVIEW)**

**STING'S POV:**

'_Why do I feel so lightheaded'_ I thought while opening my eyes but quickly closed them because of the bright light. "Hey you guys sleepy head is up" I heard a familiar voice yell out.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light which I found out to be sunlight I looked around to find out who yelled. But what I saw made me blush. Lucy was standing in front of me without her mask on; she was so close to me that I could feel her breath tickling my cheek. Since it's my first time seeing her without her mask and so up close I took in her features. Skin like porcelain without any scar on her face, big brown eyes and a cute nose. But I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Hey Bee are you okay? Your face is really red; you are not getting sick so soon are you?" Lucy said. I just felt my face heat up more and I looked away. "Well if you're feeling fine then get ready there is breakfast ready outside" Lucy said before walking out and joining the others. _'Seriously what's happening to me?' _I thought while getting up and heading to the exit of the tent.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Once Sting walked out of the tent (AN: The tent is huge by the way) he notices everybody sitting around a table that seems so out of place since they were in the middle of a forest. No one looked up from their food when Sting stepped out of the tent. Sting just sat down next to Rouge and devoured the food that was placed in front of him. Once the others finish their food that is when they notice Sting sitting in the same table as them.

"When did you get here Sting" Rouge ask his partner. "Well I've been here for a while but none of you notice me until now since you were in some kind of trance from your food" Sting said eating the last bite of his food.

"Oh sorry about that. It's just that Virgo cooking is amazing" Levy said while rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah so Virgo cooked this, no wonder it was amazing. Good thing you didn't let Minerva cook the food" Sting said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Minerva said with her aura darkening every second Sting doesn't respond to her question. "What I mean is that your food is dis-" Sting didn't get to finish before a hand slap itself upon Sting's mouth. "Can't you guys go without fighting for at least five minutes?" Lucy said while removing her hand from Stings mouth.

"But Lucy I didn't do anything wrong I only said that truth that her cooking is horrible" Sting said in a whiny voice. "Sting you know that will only get her more rile up even though you say it's the truth. " Lucy said while shaking her head, "Alright guys get ready Chi-chan and Ki-chan are going to tell us our schedule for our training in the next few months." Lucy said while she was walking towards the girl's tent (AN: forgot to mention the boy and girls have separate tents). Once everyone came out the girls were all wearing sweatpants and tank tops. While all the boys were wearing sweatpants and baggy tees.

"So we see that all of you are ready to go" Kibō said appearing behind some of the trees. "Since you are ready to go we are going to say who is going to work with who" Chishiski said.

"Well since I taught Lucy and Sting with me since both of them could use light magic and Chishiki could take Levy and Rouge since they use dark magic." Kibō said. (AN: since I never really explain what type of angel magic Lucy and Levy use its going to be ligh and dark magic) "Also since we don't have anyone that can help Minerva and Rufus I hope you guys can help each other. One of us will stop by your training every 4 times a week to help with your training" Chishiki said looking to the last remaining mages.

"No its fine don't worry about it's enough that you guys are going to help us train" Rufus said while bowing towards the two wolves. "Very well, then Lucy and Sting please follow me. We're going to start your training" Kibō said walking ahead of the two mages.

"Alright follow me Levy and Rouge. Also Minerva Rufus there is a clearing close to here just go North of here and you will arrive at it in a few minutes" Chishiki said to the remaining mages while they nodded and headed off in the direction they were given.

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Ki-chan much more are we going to keep walking?" I whine towards my partner. "Well as far for you not to destroy Clover town" Ki-chan said. "But Ki-chan last time was as accident I didn't think that spell was so strong. Plus it was your fault for teaching it to me" I said while pouting.

"I even told you before you began that not try it without me watching. So don't go blaming me for a mistake that you did" Ki-chan said. I just rubbed the back of my neck and let out an awkward laugh.

"Hehe I just remember you saying that. It's just that the spell seem so cool I wanted to try it out and I just couldn't wait until you got back" I whined.

When I looked towards Sting I notice he had his mouth agape and he was way behind us. "Oi! Sting are you going to just stand there or are you going to come with us" I yelled since he was far back. "Um yeah" Sting muttered before running towards where we were waiting. Once we started walking again I was lost in my thoughts until they got interrupted.

"Hey Lucy is it true you almost destroyed Clover town?" Sting asked. "Yeah but It was by accident but good think Ki-chan was there to stop it" I said while avoiding eye contact with him. "Ah before I forget welcome to hell training" I said smile wide while turning to look at Sting. "What do you mean?" Sting said looking shock. "Ki-chan might be an angel but when it comes down to training she is a real" I said while chuckling seeing Sting's face go pale.

**NORMAL POV:**

"Hey I heard that!" Kibō yelled from the center of the clearing. "You were supposed to Ki-chan! I was just warning Stingy here about your hell of a training you have!" Lucy yelled walking towards Kibō

'_What did I get myself into'_ Sting thought before walking towards the two devils that were in front of him. And yes he did called them devils since one of them is going to train him brutally and the other one because she survived the training that she was given.


	20. Chapter 20

**(IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME, PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WAS HAVING WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. BUT IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE SOONER PLEASE REVIEW)**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

'_Seriously what did I get myself into? Please someone help me!' _Sting thought dropping to the floor. He looked up and saw Lucy sitting there like they just didn't go to hell and back. "How –huff-can't you-huff- not be tired?" Sting asked after gaining a bit if his breath.

"Well after you train with Ki-chan for so long you get used to it" Lucy explained. "Seriously! How can you make it sound so simple?! It fell like I went to hell and back and you're just sitting here like nothing" Sting said. "Well I warned you earlier about how Ki-chan was actually a devil when it comes to training." Lucy said smirking. "But I never knew Kibō could go to that extent. Seriously making us do 300 push- ups, dodge her attacks, and please don't make me say how many laps she made us run in between the exercises." Sting said too tired to explain any further.

"The laps weren't that bad" Lucy said. "Seriously Lucy? 50 laps around the whole forest aren't that bad? Are you crazy woman!?" Sting said in a disbelieving tone. "Nope, I feel sorry for you the next training sessions are probably going to be the end of you" Lucy said getting up. She let out a satisfied sigh after she was finish stretching and her feeling all of her joints pop. "I hope not, I just want to lay here and sleep" Sting said while closing his eyes. Lucy giggled at his antics and making Sting blush process "Well since you're going to be lying down I'm going to continue training" Lucy said while getting up. "You're going to keep training?! We've been training for the past 5 hours and you're still not tired?" Sting asked with incredulous tone.

"Nope not really, I usually go more than 10 hours without taking a break" Lucy said while looking through her bag. "What are you looking for blondie?" Sting said while sitting down. "How many times have I told you not to call me that Bee? And I'm looking for my keys. Aha I found them" Lucy announced.

"I seriously forgot that you were also a Celestial Spirit mage. I haven't really seen you used them at all since you came to Sabertooth." Sting said "Well since Levy and I need to keep our other magic in control we need to practice it more but since Ki-chan and Chi-chan are here they and we are out of civilization they can help us keep it under control. Now since I need to keep my celestial magic strong I need to practice with my spirits too. Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" once she finished chanting a bright golden light appear that made Sting cover his eyes.

"Princess! How have you been? I missed you so much! Without your beauty there was no brightness in my world" Loke yelled while hugging Lucy. When Sting noticed his left eyebrow started to twitch. "Yeah, Yeah Loke I missed you too and I've been fine. How are the others, I feel bad for not summoning you guys for such a long time?" Lucy said while hugging the celestial spirit back.

"Everybody misses you even Aquarius and that's saying something. I wanted to come and visit but the Spirit King told me you were doing something important so I stayed and waited till you summon so I could finally see you Hime" Loke said. "Ah so mustache man knew? I wonder how he found out?" Lucy said tapping her chin. "Well he knows everything and I don't even know how and know what?" Loke asked.

"Ah well you see-" Lucy was going to explain but the sound of someone clearing their throat made both Loke and Lucy to turn towards the sound. "Sting I thought you were going to go to sleep that's why I didn't pay you any mind" Lucy said while rubbing her neck. "Well how can I sleep when you decided to summon Loke and I lost my sleep because of the blinding light that appear just a few feet away from me" Sting explain while looking irritated. Lucy just continued to rub the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Umm Lucy why is he here?" Loke growled out. "Wait Loke calmed down he is on the team with me for the GMG, so don't try to kill him okay?" Lucy explained while in between Loke and Sting. "Like he could even touch me" Sting huffed out. Lucy just sighed and look towards Sting "Sting don't say that you will only get him madder and I never told you but a spirit is as strong as their mage, so all my Spirits actually as strong as me when I summon them." Lucy said while Sting paled and Loke had a smirk on his face, "And Loke wipe that smirk off your face since Sting is training with the same person that trained me. But he is not going to be as strong as me since he can't learn angel magic he is only learning a bit more spells and increasing his magic reserves" Lucy said proudly knowing that neither of them could match her strength.

Both men just sweat drop at Lucy's speech. "Well to get down to business I summoned you Loke so you could help me practice my hand-to-hand combat since I don't have anybody else to practice with" Lucy said. "Sure I would love to help you train princess but why didn't you just ask Sting?" Loke asked "Well he said he was tired from training with Ki-chan and I decided to summon you since I haven't talked to you in such a long time" Lucy explain, Loke just nodded and started heading towards the center of the field. Taking that as her queue she turned and walks towards the center. Once she gets there she got down into a battle stance, Loke also following swiftly. "Ready Lucy?" Loke asked Lucy nodded and launched a heel kick towards Loke's head.

Loke manage to duck under her kick and tried to swipe Lucy legs to knock her down. But Lucy saw this coming and flipped over him. Once behind him she kicked him in the back sending him skidding. Taking advantage of him being down and using her speed she pulled her fist back and tried to punch him buck Loke manage to kick her in her gut and send her back. While this was going on Sting was watching the fight with a amaze look. "She truly did get stronger and even more beautiful" Sting said watching Lucy fight. To him it looked like she was dancing threw and punch and kick she threw at Loke. He was amazed on how graceful she was and how fast her instincts were.

'_**I think that I'm truly am falling in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia'**_ Sting thought with a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**(IM SORRY AGAIN IVE BEEN STUDYING FOR MY FINALS AND I JUST FINISHED THEM TODAY SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS **_**FALLENFARYS **_**FOR THE IDEA)**

**LEVY'S POV:**

"Rogue, do you want to go another round?" I said while looking down at him. _'I feel bad now I should have warned him before training on how Chi-chan takes training seriously'_ I thought while sweat dropping. He just laid there with his eyes close like he was asleep.

Now that I think about it he is really handsome; his soft looking black hair, his beautiful red eyes, and don't get me started about his body. Seriously he has a nice tone abdomen and his arms too, and how I do know this. Well, I accidentally walked in on him changing shirts after Sting spilled some beer on him. I thought he was done but nope, I just sighed at the memory thinking about it.

I was just sitting there looking at him while he slept, he looked really cute. I moved closer to him and tried to move some hairs away from his face, and just when I was about to move the hairs his eyes open and he sprang up. Since I didn't move away fast enough he ended up tripping and falling on top of me.

When we impacted with the ground, I didn't move I just laid there. My eyes were wide as I felt something soft on my lips.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

They were both just staring and not moving at all. After coming out of his shock Rouge stood up and his whole face was red as a tomato. Levy was in the same predicament she couldn't think straight she was just thinking on how Rogues lips felt so soft against her own. They couldn't look at each other the whole entire time that they were sitting there. "U-umm R-Rogue I-I think we should go back to the camp site" Levy said breaking the awkward silence between them.

Rogue could just nod since he knew he will probably be stuttering the whole entire time if he opens his mouth to speak. Once they were heading to the camp Rogue decided it was finally time to break the silence once again.

"L-Levy I'm sorry about what happen" Rogue said stopping and turning to face Levy. "You should be the one saying sorry, it was my fault I was too close to you" Levy said while muttering the last part. Even though she said it so quiet Rogue still manage to hear what she said. "Well if you say it was your fault and I say it was my fault. Then it's both of our faults." Rogue said while giving Levy a small smile, once she noticed it she smile back at him agreeing that it was both their faults.

"Well it also seems that I got you to talk more now" Levy said while starting to walk again. "Be happy I'm not annoying as Sting" he said while smirking making Levy giggle. "What do you think it's going to happen with those two" Levy said smiling at a memory that happen not too long ago. "What do you mean?" Rogue said turning to look at her.

Levy just smiled "if you promise not to tell I will tell you what I mean, deal?" She said. "Deal" Rogue said trying to figure out by what she meant. "Well you see Lu-chan told me a secret of hers when we were packing for the trip. I'm just going to tell you I can't hold it in anymore. Lucy likes Sting!" Levy shouted. Rogues eyes just widened a bit but then he smirk "Well then that's a good thing cause Sting also likes Lucy" Rogue said remembering on how flustered Sting was when he figure out his feelings for the blond mage.

"Really!? I'm so happy. I hope they get together soon" Levy squealed. Rogue just watched her while she jumped up and down, but suddenly he had to ask a question that was on his mind for a while. "And what about you. Who do you like?" Rogue said while looking away. "You" Levy said so quietly that he almost didn't catch what she said. His eyes widen and a blush appeared across his face.

Levy looked up to see his reaction but couldn't see his face cause once Rogue notice that she was going to look up, he looked away as fast as he could. Levy thinking that he probably didn't return the same feeling as her started speaking once again, "its fine if you don't return my feelings I just wanted to tell you and since you asked me I thought it would I should take my chance on telling you" Levy said while smiling up at him. Tears started falling down her eyes when she spoke the last sentence and started to walk away but some ones hand grabbed her wrist and pulled hell into a tight embrace. "Please don't assume what my feelings are towards you. Yes I might've been a jerk when we first met but I loved it how you stood up to me not even showing fear in those eyes that always pull me in when I look at them. The time when you showed up and started hanging out with us I started getting this weird feeling in me every time I saw you. No matter what you did always made me happy and whenever I saw you smiling and laughing I always thought that I will try my hardest to make you smile and laugh. Once I figured out what these feelings were I couldn't be any happier on falling in love with someone like you. So if you please do me the honor, will you be my girlfriend Levy Mcgarden?" Rogue said and blushed at his last sentence.

Levy just stared at him in but after a while she smiled and blushed "Yes Rogue I will be your girlfriend" she said while hugging him back.


	22. AN

**SORRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST FOR ANOTHER WHILE, I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALMOST DONE BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE FOR THE MEANTIME. I JUST LOST MY BABY COUSIN TO AN INFECTION SO IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN ANOTHER WHILE. R.I.P DANIELA WE WILL ALL MISS YOU**


	23. Chapter 22

**(A/N: THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT LONG AS THE OTHER ONES BUT I TRIED MY HARDEST ON TRYING TO FINISH IT FOR YOU GUYS AS A WAY AS SAYING THANKS. I HOPE YOU AND ENJOY AND I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO FINISH THE LAST CHAPTER FOR YOU)**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

After 3 months of long of hard training the day they had to head off to GMG had finally arrived. Since they haven't seen each other for 3 whole months none of them knew what to expect from each other. Even though Levy and Lucy could talk to each other telepathically they decided not to since they wanted to focus on getting stronger. Since the three groups haven't seen each other for the whole 3 months they were excited to finally see each other.

Neither of the group of three knows what to expect from each other since in those 3 months anything could have happen. Two out of the six were the most excited to see each other; they missed their sister/best friend they never were apart from each other since they left Fairy Tail.

**LUCY'S POV:**

I can't believe the three months went by so fast but I'm glad since I will be able to see Levy once again. "Blondie if you don't stop pulling me that hard I won't have an arm anymore cause of you" Sting said. I looked over my shoulder and notice that I was literally dragging him the whole entire time since we started walking. "I'm sorry Bee I'm just really excited to see everybody else" I apologized.

"Do you really not want to spend any more time with me? Cause I really liked having you all by myself during those 3 months" Sting whispered in my ear and might I say very huskily. I couldn't help and blush from what he said it's true over the 3 months me and him spend the time together I learned how to love him. I just never expected on how it happen that made us confess to each other.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was laying in the field where we usually train but today was one of those unusual days where Ki-chan gave us a break. I was just there enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around us; I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings since nobody will be able to enter this forest. 'I just can't believe I actually fell in love with Sting' that's the thing that kept running through my mind since the 2nd month. I didn't think that after Natsu that I would have fallen in love with another guy; and yes I'll admit it I actually was in love with him but after he did that to me instead of me having love for him I started building up hatred for him._

_I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a branch snap and by instinct I jumped on the figure that was approaching me. Once I open my eyes I notice who it was. "Well I didn't think we would be in this position so soon" Sting said and that's when I took notice in the position we were. My hands were on either side of his head while legs were straddling his waist. I instantly blushed once I realized I, I tried to get up but found out I couldn't. I look down and I notice Sting hands on my waist._

"_Um Sting can you please let go so I could get up" I said once I finished my sentence I felt his grip tightened. "Now why would I do, I rather like this position" He said but I notice a slight blush go across his cheeks. 'Aww how cute' I thought but I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a shift in our position. The way our position was me sitting in his lap still straddling his waist but my hands were on his shoulders, his arms were now around my waist and our chest were touching . I swear my face was as red as a tomato. I didn't know what to do so I just looked down not wanting Sting to see my blushing face. __"Lucy…" I heard Sting call me; once I looked up I notice how close our faces actually were. __Our eyes instantly locked with each other chocolate brown clashed with icy blue. "I can't hold back anymore" Sting said before I could ask anything his lips were on mine. I was shock at first but then I started to kiss him back; our lips were in sync with each other. After a while we pulled away for air "Lucy ever since you came to Sabertooth I been having this weird feeling that I can't understand but when we started talking more I found out what this feeling was. Even though you may not have the same feelings as I do for you I had to get it off my chest. Lucy Heartfilia I love you" Sting said._

_Once I heard that last sentence leave his mouth I kissed him once again, I was too happy that he actually felt the same way that I do. That I wasn't going to be rejected by him. "Stupid Bee I love you too" I said looking straight into his eyes, he hugged me tightly and I did the same thing feeling way too happy of having someone by my side._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I couldn't help and let a smile break out; this memory will be with me until the day I die. "You look so cute when you smile, you know that?" Sting said. "Thank you, I was just remembering the day we confessed to each other" I said. Sting only smiled once I told him what had me smiling like that. "And we will have other memories like that in the future" he said while giving me a small peck on the lips. After that little conversation we continue towards the town in a complete silence while hand in hand.


	24. Chapter 23

(**AN: I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN THE LONGEST AND THIS IS NOT A REALLY LONG CHAPTER BUT I FELT BAD HAVING YOU GUYS WAITING SO I HAD TO UPDATE IT. IM SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT, I HOPE YPU LIKE IT)**

**NO ONE'S POV**:

Once at the town Lucy notices that they were the first ones back. "Aww Levy still isn't back! I want to see her!" Lucy whined while looking around the town but found no sign of Levy being their recently. Once she stopped looking around she came back to the place Sting was waiting for her. "Did you see if anyone was here yet?" He asked her but all he got was a shake of her head since she was trying to sense any magic energy nearby to alert them if any of their friends are nearby. But she was brought out from her thinking by arms sliding around her waist. "Well that gives us more time for ourselves then, wouldn't it?" Sting said while staring right at Lucy's eyes. "I believe it does." Lucy said while leaning in, when they were an inch apart they heard voices they haven't heard in a while.

"Well I hope we are not interrupting anything" Levy said with a smirk appearing on her face. Both Sting and Lucy blushed as red as a tomato. Levy giggled at their reaction while Rouge just smiled. "Wait! Did Rouge just smiled?! Levy you didn't break him did you?" Sting said while running over to Rouge to check if anything was wrong with him. After a few minutes Sting was still checking Rouge and the girls were just talking off to the side while watching their boyfriends. "So are you going to tell me how you and Sting got together?" Levy asked with a glint in her eyes that had Lucy wondering about it. "I'll tell you when you tell me about you and Rouge." Lucy said when Lucy said that Levy's face exploded into a really dark red which nobody thought would've been possible.

"Well u-um" Levy stuttered out which made Lucy laugh. "Are you really that embarrassed to tell me about it?" Lucy asked, Levy could only nod. "Okay what if we tell each other another time? Since both Sting and Rouge are coming over here" Lucy told Levy turning towards her boyfriend who was slowly rubbing his head. " I don't want to ask what happen but something tells me that it's going to be funny" Lucy said while waiting for Sting or Rouge to say what happen while both her and Levy were talking. "Well since Sting annoyed me when he kept checking to see if anything was wrong with me I smack him on the back of his head and him being him fell straight on his face" Rouge said while a small smile appeared on his face. In just a few seconds both Lucy and Levy were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears started coming out of their eyes.

"Lucy why are you being so mean to me? I thought you loved me" Sting whined while crying. When the girls looked up from their laughing fit and saw Sting crying they were laughing again. "I'm sorry Sting but it's just too easy to make fun of you" Lucy said once she was done laughing but you could still hear giggling behind her. "You see even Levy is being mean to me" Sting whined once more. He turned around so nobody could see his face "Sting come on we were just having fun since we haven't seen each other for a while" Lucy said while standing in front of him. "Fine but only if you do one thing for me" Sting said, "okay what is it?" Lucy asked getting confuse. Sting leaned down towards her ear and whispered something that made Lucy turn beet red. "W-when?" Lucy asked "After the games" sting said which Lucy only nodded since she didn't really trust her voice.

**(IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT STING SAID THEN YOU HAVE TO WAJT FIR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I KNOW ITS SHORT FORGIVE ME I'LL TRY O MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME)**


	25. Chapter 24

**(A/N: well here is the chapter I promised but it's really short. Gomen I've been really busy now. Please forgive me on the late update and the shortness of this chapter. Please review)**

After their meeting they decided to head back into clover town to get used to being back into civilization. Ki-chan and Chi-chan decided to head into their home to get everything ready for their leave since they have to head out to the Grand Magical Games in just a few hours. But knowing that none of the girls packed anything since they were both in a hurry to see each other that they literally left everything like how it was when they woke up. All of them were enjoying their time telling each other about their training and other things that happened to them. "During training one time Sting made the mistake of calling my spirits things that I won't mention. And all it took to get back at him was a simple spell that knocked him out cold." Lucy said staring at Sting. Sting could only chuckle while rubbing his neck.

"Well Sting you should know by now not to say anything about Lu-chan spirits they are very important to her. You're lucky enough that none of them heard you or you would have been six feet under." Levy said, "well changing topic, how did your training go Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. "It was awesome and not that hard as it used to be when I first started out. It was especially funny when Chi-chan snapped at Rouge when he thought that my training wasn't that hard and that his was too easy, then Chi-chan decided to give Darky here my training for the day and well let's just say he didn't say anything about my training being easy." Levy said while trying to control her laughter. Rouge looked away too embarrassed to look at anybody there. Sting was rolling on the floor laughing like there is no tomorrow, while Lucy tried to hide her giggles.

"Seriously Rouge?! I wouldn't even say anything about my training being easy especially with that devil of a trainer." Sting said laughing but it was short-lived once he felt a menacing aura behind him. "What did you just called me Sting?" Sting didn't really want to turn around knowing that something bad will happen to him, but once he did he saw someone he didn't wished to have heard what he said.

Ki-chan was standing behind Sting smiling sweetly at him but emitting a menacing aura towards him. "H-hi K-kibo I called you a sweet angel of a trainer" Sting said while trying to hide behind a laughing Lucy. "So I didn't hear you say 'with that devil of a trainer' then?" Ki-chan asked still smiling. "No ma'am you must of heard wrong, I would never call you that." Sting said.

Lucy and Levy couldn't hold it in anymore especially after hearing Sting call Ki-chan ma'am(A/N I know I never said if Ki-chan or Chi-chan were male or female but I decided to make Ki-chan into a female instead). "Seriously Sting you're that scare of Ki-chan?!" Lucy said while drying up her tears and searching for Sting. But when everybody was laughing Sting ended up in his corner growing mushrooms. That only made them laugh even more. "Lucy I wouldn't be saying anything because who was the one that was begging me to lower the training level?" Kibo said.

Everybody else started cracking up once again while Lucy joined Sting in the corner growing mushrooms. "Why do you have to be so mean to me Ki-chan? You promised that you wouldn't say anything about that." Lucy whined, "well it's not my fault. You should know by now how I am, I just love making fun of you" Kibo replied to Lucy giving her sweetest smile even though Kibo had an evil glint in her eyes. Levy turned towards Rouge and whispered to him "I'm so happy I had Chi-chan instead Ki-chan is really evil" Levy said, "I know we got lucky but we at least get some entertainment from those two" Rouge said while Levy giggled. "What's so funny you two? Care to share?" Ki-chan said while smiling one of those smiles that promised pain if they said anything wrong. "N-no it's nothing we were just talking about going to bed, right Rouge?" Levy said while turning to Rouge. Rouge couldn't even talk and just nodded "okay you two go to sleep you need to rest for tomorrow." Levy and Rouge nodded and walk as fast as they could to their tent, Sting and Lucy weren't far behind wanting to get away from Kibo. After the four were almost in their tents Minerva and Rufus walked in and notice how they were all walking and looked at the two wolves. "I don't even want to know what happen" she said while walking to her own tent with Rufus right behind her.


	26. Chapter 25

(**Ohayo gozaimasu! I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story. I was really busy up until this month so I had free time but then we didn't have any internet for me to be able to update my chapter. But now I'm using the schools wifi when I don't have any classes to write the chapters. So please forgive me for the late chapter.)**

Team Sabertooth were on their way towards Crocus after having to drag Sting on the train. Lucy and Levy decided to not use the portal this time and decided to take the train as another means of transportation since nobody wanted to experience what happen the first time. Both girls didn't know what to expect, they didn't know they would get motion sickness as bad as the dragon slayers or nothing at all. When the train was about to move Lucy and Levy braced themselves. Once the train jerked forward all throughout the train you could hear groaning.

"Why us? We're n-not even d-dragon slayers!" Lucy groaned out. "Well your magic could almost be the same, but since this is your first taking transportation of any kind in a while you're not used to it. But once you are used to it you won't be a groaning mess." Ki-chan explained to them. "W-why couldn't that b-be us i-instead?" Sting groaned out almost vomiting at the end. "Well there wouldn't be any fun in that, would there?" Ki-chan said while smiling and may I say an evil smile at that. "W-why can't you t-torture Rouge I-instead of me?" Sting yelled it after he stuck his head out the window. "Oh don't worry about him Chi-chan has that taken care of" Ki-chan said, nobody liked the aura that was surrounding Ki-chan so they practically scooted more to the other side of the room.

But what team Sabertooth didn't know was that the train was going to make a stop at Magnolia before heading off to Crocus. When the train came to a stop Team Sabertooth stopped groaning and were happy that the train stopped. "Wait Chi-chan so since this is our first time riding on any sort of transportation this will happen until we get used to it?" Levy asked. "Yes since you girls never traveled anywhere on any sort of transportation since you started learning how to use your new magic you are not used to it anymore, so your magic is making you feel all dizzy and will go away until you're used to it." Chi-chan sorta explained to them. Lucy and Levy still didn't understand but they went with the flow with everything. Just when Lucy was about to ask a question a loud yell interrupted her.

"Erza why do we have to go on a train? I'm going to die please don't make me go on the hell of a train!" A certain dragon slayer whined.

**LUCY'S POV:**

When I heard that voice I recognized it immediately. '_Natsu_' was the first name that came into mind. I looked at Levy and seeing that she also knew who also came on the train. "Aah it smells like Natsu-san is on the train as well. I'll be back" Sting said. "It also seems like Gajeel-san is here. We'll be back." Rouge said also getting up to leave to go see the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. But they weren't going to just said hi they were both in a bad mood since they knew how Gajeel and Natsu treated both Levy and I before we arrived in Sabertooth.

Before I could say something Ki-chan and Chi-chan stood in front of the door stopping both of them. "I know how both of you feel about learning how they treated both girls and I know what you want to do. But don't get me wrong I would have let you do anything to them because I sure do want to do the same but I don't want to get disqualified before the games even start. So just beat them into a bloody pulp if any of you have the chance of fighting them." Ki-chan said with a very evil glint in her eyes.

"So does that mean the Lucy and I could go full power if we face any of them that treated us like weaklings?" Levy asked with a very hopeful smile. "Hmm sure why not? That will show them that they shouldn't underestimate anyone in the future." Chi-chan said with a smile showing her razor sharp teeth. Now I surely can't wait to face anybody from the team. But if I had to go against Wendy or even Mira I wouldn't hurt them only knock them out. _'I really miss_ _them_' I sighed. "Hey are you okay?" Sting asked while giving me a worried look. I was finally happy that I found someone that actually cared for me as much as he does.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking how I miss Wendy, Mira, and Makarov they were the only ones that cared for us after everybody else ignored us." I told him with a faint smile remembering those memories I had with them. "Its fine you probably would get to see them soon, probably even before we get off this train." Sting said trying to cheer me up. I just hugged him and he returned the hug right away.

"Aww how cute!" Levy yelled. I could only turn a scarlet color from embarrassment. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You and Rouge are more lovey dovey than me and Sting are." I said and took in the satisfaction of both Rouge and Levy turning a very dark color that I didn't think was possible.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Levy open her mouth to say something but then the train jerk forward and started moving. When the train was in full motion all you could was groaning from different areas on the train. "I-i swear I'm n-never riding a train again!" Was a yell from a certain pink hair dragon slayer, and after that all you could hear groans of agreement.


	27. Chapter 26

**Lucy's POV:**

"W-when is the t-train going to s-stop?!" i yelled getting even more sick after speaking. I look towards the others, Levy was on the floor trying not to throw up, Rouge was sitting in his seat trying to look like he wasn't suffering, Sting and I had our heads sticking out of the window, and Minerva and Rufus were just sitting in their seats horribly trying to hide their amusement of watching us suffer. Ki-chan and Chi-chan left the room a while ago to do who knows what. Suddenly the train came to a spot "We have arrived to our destination, please gather your belongings and exit the train. Thank you for your business, take care." The announcer said, we quickly gathered our things and practically ran off the train.

"Finally we're off the hell train!" Sting yelled out, I looked back to the train waiting for Ki-chan and Chi-chan to appear from the crowd. We didn't have to wait long until they appear right in front of us. "I see that all of you are finally happy that you're not on the train no more. Good thing that both Lucy and Levy remembered to put on their mask and cloaks before rushing of the train." Ki-chan said, "hey we're not that forgetful" Levy said, "Sure you aren't. Don't make me explain the times when both you and Lucy ran out of your rooms only in your undergarments thinking you were going to be late for training." Chi-chan explained. I only pouted but nobody could tell since I'm wearing my mask, for some reason I had the strange urge to look towards the boys to see their reactions and once I did i was furiously blushing.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Sting had his eyes glazed over with blood trailing down his nose while imagining Lucy in her undergarments. Rouge was blushing so much that his face could be mistaken as a tomato but he also had a trail of blood going down his nose. Lucy and Levy could only blush but they still didn't like how their boyfriends were imagining them half-naked. "Perverts!" the girls both yelled, Lucy and Levy kick both boys sending them flying to the nearest wall. "Uugh! Why did you have to kick us?"Sting groaned out trying to get over the pain. "B-because both of you were having a nosebleed!" Lucy yelled out, Lucy and Levy were both happy that they had their masks on so nobody could see their reaction to the whole situation. "What is it wrong to fantasize about someones own beautiful girlfriend?" Sting asked smirking inwardly knowing that will only make Lucy more flustered.

Lucy and Levy both stood their neither knowing what to say about what Sting said. Rouge only started smirking glad that Sting came up with something that would save both of them from a beating. Both girls just walked away knowing that the boys won that round. Once Team Sabertooth was out of the train station and on the streets of Crocus they wanted to explore but they were stopped by Minerva. "If you are going to explore be at the hotel before midnight. Also don't cause any trouble but knowing those two," Minerva pointed at Sting and Rouge, "they will end up in some kind of trouble. So please Hikari-chan (Lucy) and Daku-chan (Levy) make sure they don't destroy anything." Minerva asked the girls. Both girls were about to respond but they felt someone grab their hands and dragged them away.

"Yeah Minerva-chan we'll make sure they don't do anything wrong!" Lucy yelled since Sting was dragging her away to who knows where. "I swear those four are going to be the death of me. Come on let's go Ki-chan and Chi-chan." Minerva turned to the wolves but notice they weren't there. "Umm where did they go?" Minerva asked Rufus. "Oh they followed after Hikari and Daku." Rufus told Minerva, "alright let's go to the hotel we're suppose to stay I just want to sleep and take a good shower before the games start." Minerva said and started walking in the direction of the hotel. "Yes my lady, and may I say I can't wait to have some alone time with you." Rufus whispered into Minerva's ear after he caught up to her. Rufus only smirked after noticing how flustered Minerva was. "H-hey you can't just say that!" Minerva yelled. "Hmm I believe I already did" Rufus said. Minerva only caught up to him and after she was by his side he grabbed her hand and lace his fingers with her, and walked towards the hotel.

**WITH THE ANGELS AND DRAGONS**

"You know I can walk by myself? I don't need you to be dragging me everywhere." Lucy said, "but come on Lu- I mean Hikari-chan you were walking too slow." Sting said, " oh I'm walking slow then try to keep up" Lucy said walking even faster. Both Sting and Lucy where having a competition to see who can go faster. But their competition stopped when a body crashed in front of them. If Lucy didn't train her reflexes for a long time she would've tripped over the body lying on the floor in front of her. She did a perfect front flip and landed with suck grace that its only earned after years of training, while Sting tripped over the body and landed on his face.

"Hey watch where you're stepping!" The body yelled after getting of the floor and wiping of the dust from their clothes. "Hey you can't blame me it was your fault! Why are you falling out of no where and tripping people!" Sting yelled after getting the dirt off from his face and clothes. "Fight me then!" The person yelled. "Bring it on then! Aww hold on its you! I've been wanting to fight you for so long, especially after what you did to someone really important to me." Sting said getting ready to launch at the person. "Sting stop you know we can't be fighting before the games start we will get disqualified" Lucy said having her back facing them. "Hey flame brain don't go flying all over the place like that!" A certain dragon slayer yelled. "Shut up metal head!" The flame brain yelled back. When Rogue heard that certain voice he appear right next to Sting.

Well if it isn't-" Rouge was cut off by Levy "Rouge let's go before we get in trouble with Minerva" Yes Daku, let's go Sting we'll see them at the games. Sting only nodded at him. "Well it seems we'll have to postpone this fight until the games, see you later and be prepared to lose Natsu and Gajeel" Sting said walking away from the Fairy Tail team. "What was that about Natsu?" Lissana asked him. "I don't know but I'm not liking the aura around them one bit" Natsu said heading in the direction of the hotel they were going to stay.

**(IM FINALLY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER. I WAS GOING TO PUBLISH ON CHRISTMAS BUT I WAS SO BUSY HAVING FAMILY OVER. WELL THIS IS YOUR CHRISTMAS GIFT FROM ME EVEN THOUGH ITS LATE. HIKARI MEANS LIGHT AND DAKU MEANS DARK THATS WHY I CALLED THE GIRLS LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF THEIR POWERS. PLEASE VOTE AMD REVIEW, THANK YOU.)**


End file.
